Ana's Real Dad
by Minie mouse
Summary: Ana thought she knew her dad, but she was wrong. Her real dad didn't know her either, she was a secret. What does this mean for Ana? Will she find her biological dad? Who is he? How is he related to the grey eyed man? Fate has always planned for Christian and Ana to meet no matter what the Conciquences were.
1. Chapter 1

My real dad

Chapter 1 (Ana's POV)

I come home from school to an empty house. Again. Kate is probably with her boyfriend, like always. My life is uneventful unlike hers... I like it that way.I have the best parents in the world. My dad , Raymond Steele, and I have an amazing relationship he has been my rock through the hard times, especially the past year. My mom, Carla Steele, has got breast cancer, I love her so much. She has been so strong fighting for her past year has been hard on all of us; especially me. Although everything is so hard right now, my parents still love each other and me.

The doctors have told us that her cancer has spread and the there's not much time left for her. That's why my parents moved. They wanted a peaceful life without stress; I wanted to go too but I have school. They live in Georgia the weather there is beautiful. Everything about there makes me feel peaceful. My parents own a little holiday house , with two bedrooms, near the beach. They live everyday to the fullest like its their last; it makes me truly happy for both of them. I try to visit as much as I can but its hard with a part time job and full time school. But I try to call every day even if its for 10 minutes just to tell them how much I love them.

My father left his job here to look after my mom and move with her. My dad was getting old any way it was time for him to retire. Ray, he is a well built man, ex military solider, good looking he's really tall, muscular and madly in love with my mom. When find the right person for me he will love me just as much as my parents love each other.

I look up and relies that its almost 5 o'clock I must have been sat here a hour just thinking. I should get up and start making dinner , Kate is a rubbish cook. I love my friend though she is a 'take no shit type of girl' really feisty and let's me live with her. She was given the house by her parents, so I don't pay rent or for anything else. I cook we both pay for groceries and we don't have to pay for bill thanks to Mr. Kavanagh he owns Kavanagh media and makes good money.

We live well off. My parents have good money too. I don't know how because my dad was a full time police officer when he got back from the army and my mom has never worked. We have great cars and my parents own a home here in Portland and one in Georgia. All I know is that a large amount of money was left for my mom but we never talk about it. Money has never been important to me or my parents. I get a monthly allowance of 20,000 dollars, so money is no big deal for me... I hardly use it and every now and then I ask Kate to pick some stuff out for me and I pay for them, I hate shopping,... I have never been the shopping loving type of girl before.

Just as I get up to go to the kitchen I hear the front door open and close. It must me Kate.

" Hey, Steele" she sniffs in a low voice. I turn around to find a read puffy eyed Kate.

"Hey, what happened Kate? Are you okay? Come here." I open my arms and she runs into them crying her heart out.

"He... Left...Me" she cried. Ow. So she no longer has a boyfriend. That's a shame she really thought he was the one, I however knew he wasn't.

"Hey babe it's okay. You can always find someone else. Your pretty, clever and single now. You always find someone new." I coo whilst holding and rubbing her back. She cries a little while longer then breaks the awkward moment.

"Your right... I need to get it together." She sniffs one more time and pulls away. "Let's party tonight, Steele!" She tells me in an excited voice.

"No way. I have to study, there's only one month left till exams." I explain wide eyed.

"Please, Steele! Do it for me! Just one night I promise and one month is a long time away" she emphasises the word 'long'. I really don't want to go out tonight. Ow well, only one night right? what can go wrong?

"Ok. But only tonight we are not making a habit of going out just before finals, Ok?" I ask and point a finger at her to emphasise my point. She squeals and hugs me hard.

"Great! I promise it's only tonight. So, lets get ready it's almost 6 o'clock now. We can grab something to eat before we got to clubbing" she smiles a massive smile at me and pulls me to my bedroom.

I go in to my walk in closet and pick out a black short dress with long sleeves that sticks on every curve I got, which is not many, and a jean jacket on top with black Jimmy Choo 5 inch heals which makes my long legs look even longer than before. I put very little make up on a little mascara and lip gloss. I grab my black bag and walk out my room.

I look up and see a very excited Kate waiting for me. "Come on, Steele! I'm going to get us into the best club in town using my dads name." she gushes at me all I do is smile and nod. She grabs my hand and leads my out the house and we walk down the road to our favourite tai restaurant.

After we have eaten we pay and take a cab to a club called The Diamond. It looks good and big but there is a massive line outside. Kate tells the cab driver to stop right in front of the club and pays the driver. Once we are out the cab Kate and I walk up to the security guard at the door. The man is so tall he looks down on us and bends down while Kate whispers in his ear. I'm getting a little nervousness now. What if he doesn't let us in? What if he doesn't know Kate's dad? Then what would we do? Once Kate is done talking to the guard the man nods and opens the door for us. Kate grabs my hand and pulls me in.

It first thing that hits me is the really loud music; the exotic smell of fruit, vodka and sweat that coming from inside then the lights and the really dark atmosphere. We walk in and Kate leads me straight to the bar." 4 shots, please" Kate shouts over the music to the man behind the bar. The man winks at Kate as he hands the drinks over she smiles and winks back. Yeah, that's Kate's way of getting over a man she goes to other men. We down our shots then order a Bloody Mary.

We take in the atmosphere as we sip our drinks it's a really good pretty full on the dance floor but there's little table around it for people who are socialising and chilling. I turn around to Kate " lets dance" she shouts. I shrug and nod, this is what we came here for.

I finish the rest of my drink in one gulp as does Kate. She grabs my hand and leads me to one side on the dance floor near the bar. She starts shaking her hips around too close to me. I giggle and start swirling my hips around too and soon we are lost in the music.

I close my eyes and it feels really good to just let go all the stress I have been holding on to. All the emotions and Stress just flush out as I dance giving it everything I have. I open my eyes and she Kate dancing with a really cute blond hair guy! I can't see much more because its just so dark but I see her rubbing herself against him. She looks up and smiles and me and I giggle back, typical man eater Kate.

I carry on dancing and face towards the bar. I feel a strong pulling sensation it's almost electrical. I turn towards the pulling sensation and open my eyes.

I'm faced with the most intense grey eyes I have ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Paragraph 2 (Ana's POV)

I feel a electric current pulling us together. I can't look away I feel hypnotised by his grey eyes. I can't see his other features, its just too dark. I do see him smirk at me though due to his eyes changing. I instantly turn back around to face Kate but she's not there. I think I should give those grey eyes a little show. What? Really, Steele? You think you can give a show? I think to my self but then I decide to give it a go.

I start to dance again pushing myself and giving it everything I got. I lift my arms and move them to the music above my head this pushes my dress to make it a little shorter. It's feels good to just move; I feel his eyes on me, although I can't see him. This just encourages me to swirl my hips faster, harder and move my arms above my head in a more sexual way as I ran one hand down the others length. I feel so sexy and wanted. I carry on for a while just enjoying myself.

Then I felt the electric current getting stronger. Is he getting closer? I start to feel nervousness, can I do this?, I have never done this before.

I gasped at the contact when someone grabbed my hips and pulled me towards them. I felt the electric run down my body and made me feel things I have never felt before, I know its him. I felt the person behind me start to move against me, it felt so good. I felt his breath behind my ear making me shiver and leaving goose bumps on my skin. I felt his hands possessively move around the side of me body up then back down in a rhythm.

I started to move again this time pushing my ass a little more out so I can rub myself against him. I felt his breath hitch as I started to grind myself harder and faster against him. It felt so good to feel wanted and sexy for the first time; I never wanted that moment to end. I felt my core heating and getting wet, this has never happened before.

"That's right, baby" he breathed a low husky breath into my ear and I moaned.

We dance for ages, not stopping, as the songs change. I forget about everything when I'm dancing with him and I don't even know who he is all I know is that he is the man with the intense and cloudy grey eyes.

I don't know how long we danced for before I felt some one come up to me and call my name.

"ANA... ANA." Someone is looking for me.

I snap out of our bubble by opening my eyes and finally breaking the spell of utter bliss and start move away from the person behind me, but he just holds me tighter. I look up at Kate and she holds me out her phone, showing me something.

I take the phone from her and look at it. It's a text message.

* Kate, please get Ana to answer her phone I have called her and texted her multiple times in the past hour and she's not answering. It's an emergency.- Ray*

I read the message many times before it sinks in. Something is wrong. Mom? Is it about my mom? I start thinking of all the possible scenes and I start to panic my breathing gets fast and my eyes water up. I feel the person behind be hold me closer, as I start to feel dizzy. I look up at Kate who is now shaking me to respond to her. When she sees my teary eyes she opens her hands and cuddled me close and moves me away from the man behind me. She starts moving to wards the exit, fast. Once we get out there the cool air hits my face and I begin to sob. It's happening, isn't it? It's finally over she's going.

" Its happening, isn't it Kate? She's leaving. It's her time. Ow God no, Kate, pleads tell me she's not... Please!" I scream between breaths and Kate just holds me tighter.

"Shhhhhh Ana look at me, honey. It's going to be okay. We don't know anything yet. Now I'm going to let you go and I want you to take your phone out and call your dad. I want you to listen to him very carefully as he tells you what the problem is and I don't want you to jump to conclusions, Okay?" She asks I just stare at her wide eyed for a while before I slowly nod at her.

She steps back letting me go just enough so I can get to me back and get my phone out. I turn on my iPhone and it comes to life.

* 29 messages and 16 missed calls* all from Ray. This is happening all too fast. I'm not ready to lose my mom, I love her too much, it will hurt if she left.

I call Ray back. Ring... Ring ...

"Hello, Annie?" Rays cracking voice comes through...

Review please. I won't carry on if you guys don't like it.

Minnie XxX


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, thanks for the reviews I will keep going and I have already started writing For future chapters. I also decided that I will be updating every Tuesdays and Fridays, so it's easier for you guys to follow the chapter is Christians POV, so you can all see what he thinks and feels. See you Friday!

Minnie XxX

Paragraph 3 (Christians POV)

I'm sat at the bar all by myself. Again. Elliot always drags me out to new clubs to have 'fun' but always ends up leaving me 5 minutes after we get here. I might as well finish my drink then leave. He is probably in a hot blond chicks bedroom getting laid by now anyway. I finish my drink in one swift move and turn around on my barstool to see Elliot dry humping a blond girl, nothing unusual. I move my eyes away from them to a small figure dancing near them. She looks really hot in that short dress and the way her long wavy hair flows just gives me an hard on. I stare a little loner and the she opens her eyes and I'm met by the most beautiful crystal clear blue eyes I have ever seen. It's breath taking. I can't look away.

There's some type of magnetic pull between us. It's so powerful I'm sure that it would power Seattle's electric needs for a whole week. I melt when I see the massive blue eyes turn even bigger when she becomes aware of the electric current too. I know she feels it. She looks nervous and a bit shocked.

She then breaks our stare and turns the other way around. It makes me mad. Come on sweetheart look back at me, come on! I inwardly shout.

But she doesn't. Just as I'm about to get up, I see her start to move. I freeze and just stare. She's so beautiful. So sexy. And she's going to be mine. She is swaying her hips , teasing me! It's like it's an invitation or me to join her.

I can't take it anymore I have to feel her.

As I get closer I feel the electric full get stronger. When I'm close enough I smell her sweet strawberry and vanilla sent then, I feel the exotic electric pull run trough me. I'm behind her now and I take my hands and put it on her hips and pull her body against mine. She's even more beautiful close up. She gasps at out contact but then she starts to move again against me. Hard. She's rubbing on me on all the right places and its taking every little bit of control I have not to take her here and now.

"That's right, baby" I say in a low husky voice. God. I sound, and feel, like a horny teenager. What's wrong with me? I can have any girl I like. But then I realise I want her. So I shall have her. We dance for a really long time song after song and we just keep going. It feels so right to be doing this with her. Her tiny frame fits perfectly into my big strong body and our body's feel so comfortable around each other. I like it. I have never liked close contact with anyone but with my beautiful blue eyes everything feels right.

Then I see the blond girl Elliot was dancing with come up to us. She's shouting "ANA...ANA" who's Ana? Ow. She means blue eyes. Blue eyes name is Ana! It's beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Ana suddenly try's to move out my arms, but I hold her tighter. I don't ever want to let her go.

Then the blond girl takes her phone out and hands it Ana. I don't know what it says on there but I feel my beautiful blue eyes go weak and I feel her breath get quicker in a panicky way. I hold her tighter into my chest and bend down to read the what it says on there.

As soon as I read it I get mad. Who is Ray? Is that her boyfriend? The thought of it makes my blood boil. It's says its an emergency, so what's going on? Before I know what's going on blue eyes has been moved from my arms and is been taking away from me by the blond girl. I try to get to them but all I see is them disappearing. I start pushing people out the way because its so fucking crowded in here.

Just as I'm about to reach the exit someone grabs hold of my arm, roughly! I spin around to be faced with a tall man. He's not as tall as me I'm at least 5 inches taller than he is, nowhere near has the same muscle mass as I do and looks...mad. Fuck I'm mad I just probably lost any chance I had to get to my blue eyes and talk to her.

"Hey watch it,kid!" The man screams at me. He just pushed all my buttons. I'm so mad I get lost in the moment and punch the mans face.

"You watch it asshole!" I shouted back at him. The man got up and wiped the blood off his nose. I look around and see a circle being formed around us. The man balls his fists and aims for me but I dodge it and punch him straight in the face again; I feel the cracking of his bones against my knuckles. I must have broke his nose this time. He falls onto the floor and I jump on him punching him blow after blow.

Suddenly, I feel people pulling me off him and when I turned around I'm faced with a mad looking Elliot and Taylor. Taylor grabs my upper hand and starts taking me to the back of the club. He's like my human body shied pushing everyone out the way, that have crowded around us.

"Where are you taking me, Taylor?" I shout over the music. The nearer we get to the back the more the music fades and then I'm pushed through a door that leads out side. Before I fully know what is happening I'm pushed into the SUV with Elliot. Taylor gets in the drivers seat and starts driving: fast! "Can someone tell me, what the fuck is going on?"I shout looking at Taylor and Elliot.

"We'll bro where do I start let me see..." He said with his voice dripping with sarcasm " well why don't we start of by saying you we're beating the shit out of the owner of the fucking club then the fucking paparazzi got the fucking news and they are having a fucking field day outside the front of the club and no one can get out the club ow which is un-fucking-believable!" He shouts at me. Well I have never heard him so mad at me before. All I do is blink at his explanation.

"Sir, your brother is right the safest thing to do was to get you out of there sir" Taylor says in a calm voice trying to hide his amusement to Elliot's explanation. Looking at us thought the review mirror.

"Why are you so mad, Elliot? Did I just stop you from getting you next fuck" I snap at him annoyed that everything is going wrong tonight.

He doesn't answer back. It seems as though he is lost in his own thoughts. Elliot is never quit... Something must be bad but I'm too mad to even ask.

I let out a heavy sigh and all I can think about is my blue eyes... Ana. I miss her so much already and I don't even know if I'm going to see her again and the thought of it gives me a sharp pain in my chest, which I have never felt before.

The rest of the ride is silent and once I get home I jump into the shower get dressed and I get into bed; for the first time, ever, have a peaceful night dreaming of my blue eyes. I will find you baby, promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Ana's POV)

Hey, thanks for the reviews I will try to improve the story to the way you guys want It. Ana's dad will be revealed very soon! So excited to see your reaction when you all find out who he is! I will put two chapter today Up today, hope you like it!

Minnie XxX

* * *

Chapter 4 ( Ana's POV)

"Hello, Annie?" Rays cracking voice comes through.

"Yes... Daddy?" I barely whisper voice still a bit rough and low from crying.

"Baby girl... It's time." He takes a deep breath and pauses a minuet before continuing " I got you a plane ticket to come down here. I'm sorry baby girl. I know everything is happening so fast for you but I know you would regret it if you didn't say bye one last flight leaves at 10:30 pm it's round about 9:15 now so if you leave now you will make it. Now I don't want you to break down, Annie, I want you to stay strong, okay?" I don't say anything I feel so numb. So cold and I just stare at Kate I'm not crying anymore I just feel-empty. My tear stained face is now red and cold due to the breeze that's stared flowing swiftly."Do you understand me sweetie. Ana, promise me you will stay strong during your journey here until your in my arms." My dads voice breaks the silence.

"Promise" is all I say its barley a whisper.

"Good girl now your flight is going to leave in about an hour so baby girl I need you to grab a cab an get to the airport now. Once you get there grab a cab to the hospital. Can you do that, Annie?"

"Yes" I say quietly again.

"Ok, baby, give the phone to Kate, so I can speak to her, okay?" I nod although he can't see me and pass it to Kate. She stares at me wide eyed full with tears and takes the phone.

"Hello...Yes...Ow My God... No...Okay I will...Bye" is all Kate says. She takes my bag puts my phone back in it and then passes it back to me. I take it back and just stare at her blankly.

Then she just bursts into tears holding me tightly "Ow My God...Ana I'm so sorry...cab...we need a cab... Don't worry I will get you to the airport in time, sweetie." I just stare and nod blankly.

Kate finally gets us into a cab and we drive off to the airport. The drive is awkwardly silent. But I can't help that I'm lost in though what's going to happen now? I don't want to know what's going to happen because I'm scared. Then my mins drifts to grey eyes was he? I didn't even get to look at him clearly. What's going to happen between us? Obviously nothing I don't even know his name.

"Ana we are here" Kate breaks the silence I nod and cuddle her "Do you want me to come with you?" She asks I shake my head no and hug her tight one last time before leaving the cab.

I don't know how I made it to Georgia everything happened in a flash. I go outside the airport as I have no language and grab another cab and give him the address of hospital. I call my dad.

"Hey, baby girl you here yet?" He asks softy

"Yes, I'm here . Dad is it time?" I ask barely above a whisper. although I know the answer, I need to hear it from him. Daddy never lies. I hear him sigh a long shaky sigh before answering.

"Yes darling girl it's time. Your mum has gotten really tired lately, its time for her to rest and go to sleep." He tells me softy.

"I know daddy" I say equally as soft as him tears threading to fall again."I will see you soon, okay?" I ask him.

"Okay" is all he says before the line goes dead. I sigh and look out the window getting lost in my thoughts once again.

After I paid the cab driver, I walk out and shut the door behind. The cab drives off as I stare at the big,white, hospital.

I slowly start walking in and I get to the reception area. I stare there a little while until the receptionist sees me.

"Hello, can I help you ma'am" the receptionist asks

"Yes, I'm looking for Carla Steels room" I say trying to keep calm taking a deep breath after I finished my eyes started watering again. The lady starts typing away on her key pad then looks up at me.

"Yes ma'am she's in the cancer ward room 33 you can take the elevators up to level 2 and walk straight down" she finished with a slime. I nodded politely and make my way to the elevators.

I get to lever 2 and I start walking straight down the hall not looking at any of the rooms because everything looks so blurry because of the tears in my eyes. I walk straight to door 33 and stand in front to it.

Well here goes nothing... I open the door slowly...

Once the door is open fully open, both my mum and dad look straight at me. We stare for a moment; we all have teary eyes. My dad stands up and walks to wards me I look away from my mum and look up at my really tall and muscular dad. He pulls me into his arms and holds me close to. His chest and I start to sob. This is it she's leaving us.

"She's not leavening completely, baby girl, she will always be in your heart sweet heart" dad whispered in my ear like he was reading my thoughts. I nod against his chest and he slowly lets go of me and he holds my hand.

He slowly walks me over to my moms bed. I don't look up because I'm so scared of what's in front of me. Dad is really close to me and has one of his hands around my shoulders holing my close to him, comforting me. Dad them lets go of my hand but still has his arm around my shoulders and he holds moms hand.

I don't know how long we stand like that until I slowly lift my head and look up at my dad he looks down; gives me a small encouraging smile and kisses the top of my head. I slowly move my head to face my mom. Our eyes lock and I'm faced with the biggest, teary and warmest hazel eyes there has ever been. My eyes water at the sight of my brave, powerful and strong mum. My hero. I love her so much, I don't want her to go. She looks really tired and she still has no hair but she's still beautiful.

" I-I...I " I can't speak it's just that my whole body feels numb and I love you guys so much and I don't want you to leave us mum because who will cook Christmas dinner this year? Who will I call when I feel down to cheer me up? Then... then what would dad and I do without you MOM! I scream inside. Why can't I just say it? Please... Please God don't take her I start to beak down and I'm sobbing so hard that I fall on to my knees and hold my face in my hands. My dad instantly gets to my leaves on his knees and holds me letting me release everything out.

I feel so warm and tired and my eyes start to close and I welcome it and let the darkness take over... Pure peace.

I hear people talking but it's to clear enough for me to understand. Then it starts getting clearer.

"Oh God Ray I don't want to see my baby breakdown when I'm gone I want her to be happy and carry on with her school and life. What are we going to do Ray she's so stubborn she won't listen to us." I hear my moms weak voice coming through to me.

"I don't know Carla. I don't want to see her like this either but, like you said, she won't listen. We will both speak to her when she wakes up." Dad sights.

"Ray, I need to tell you and Ana something, it's really important. I just want you to know that what I did was for our marriage. I love you so much and my little sunshine. Please make sure that what ever I tell you won't change nothing between you and Ana." Mom says like its her last words. Her voice is going and I need to open my eyes if I want to say bye.

"Carla, your making me worry what's going on? What have you got to tell us?" Ray says with a worried voice.

"Let's wait till sunshine has woken up so I can tell you both." Ow God this sounds bad and it feels like moms going to go to sleep any minute and I don't know if she will wake up again. So I better get up.

"Tell us what, mom?" I ask in the clearest voice I got her eyes go wide then she smiles at me.

"Morning, sunshine" she says. I love it she calls me sunshine. She's called me that since forever and it always brings that memory back.

(Ana 6 years old: memory)

"Hey, sunshine how was school" mom asked me when I got home from school with my daddy.

"It was good ,mom" I gushed I loved school. Then I looked at her weirdly "mom why do you call me sunshine. I can't be the sun it's too hot! I would burn mommy!" I explained. She looked at me and the. Put her hand to her mouth to stop her giggles and I frowned at her.

"Baby, I called you sunshine because the sun brings happiness, joy and light into people's lives" she smiles at me and she looked like she was lost in her own memory.

"Okay mommy I'll be your sunshine!" I beamed at her with a wide smile although I didn't have my 2 front teeth. She smiled down at me and kissed me.

(Back to the future)

"Morning, mom" I said with a small smile "So, what did you want to tell us mom" I asked in a low voice.

Her facial expression looked like I just told her that her puppy had died. I frown at her expression. What ever she's going to tell us, it's going to be bad.

"What's going on?" I demanded an answer. What is she hiding from us? We have a right to know.

**Ahhhh! Here it comes! The next chapter will reveal it all.**

**Minnie XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Ana's POV)

**The second chapter that I promised, enjoy!**

**Minnie XxX**

* * *

Mom babbles with words until she lets out a frustrated sigh. She finally turns towards me and dad and she looks down at her hands.

" firstly, I want both of you to know that we are a family and Ana I am your mom and Ray is always going to be your dad." She said with tears in her eyes. What the hell is going on? Ray stepped forward with a worried and confused expression on his face.

"What's going on, Carla?" Dad said in a worried voice. Mom burst into tears.

"Ow God I'm such an awful person; I hid the truth from both of you for so long... I can't believe it's time to tell you both" she sobbed into her hands. I stood and watched with my game face on. Dad could never take it when somebody cried it was a weak point for him. So, he rushed over to moms side and cuddled her close to hits chest holding her tight.

"Shhhhhh, baby it's okay no matter what happens or what you tell us we are still a family; we will love you no matter what." Dad coos her with a soft voice. You know for a ex-military soldier and a police man he is a massive softy but then again that's just dad. I just stare until she calms down and starts to talk again.

"I... I hid the truth from both of you. I hated myself everyday for it but it was the best for all of us..." Her voice trailed off. Silence filled for so long I couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH! I want to know what's going on. Spit it out mom, what have you lied to us about? huh?" I shout and my parents looked at me in shocked expressions. I don't know what got over me but I feel so tired and in the past 24 hours I have been through so many emotions, I can't take it anymore.

"Ana..." My dad warns.

"No it's okay Ray she has a right to know and so do you." She said in a wired lifeless voice.

"Once up on a time years and years ago there were two teenage sweethearts who though they had love. They were really happy, almost too happy to be real, and they lived together after they graduated from university. They planned on getting married and having children..." She took a pause. Has she gone crazy?What is she on about?

"Soon after moving in together in a new home they learned that the couple couldn't have children due to faulty genes that were in the man; that really upset the man because... Because he really wanted children of his own. He was so upset with himself that he started pushing everyone out including his girlfriend, who loved him dearly. One day it got to far and the couple decided that they weren't ready for a real and serious relationship, so they broke up. Not too far after breaking up the woman meet another man. She learned that the person she thought that was the love of her life was really not. She had fallen madly in love with the man she just met. Not too long after they got married. Life was moving so fast for this young girl that... She didn't realise she was pregnant..." She took another long pause.

She's talking about when Ray and her met. But I never knew she lived with another man before. Who was he? I looked at Ray and he looked equally as shocked as I was. I guess he didn't know either then.

"The baby wasn't her husbands..." It was barely a whisper but I neared it loud and clear. What does she mean by that. My knees started to go weak and I fell on my knees and just stared up at my dad who had tears in his eyes.

She was saying that I wasn't Ray' daughter...

"No, Carla that can't be true she was born exactly 9 months after we were together, right" dad said in a panic tears falling down his face.

"No... I tried Ray but the dates didn't match" she sobbed "We were so excited and held up by the wedding and honey moon that you probably didn't even realise she was born 8 months after we were together. " She cried harder.

I don't even know what's going on I feel like I'm watching someone else's life from outside... My mom is going to die because of cancer; I just learned the man I called daddy all these years is not my dad at all; it's my last year at school and I'm putting my life on hold because everything is going so WRONG!

I didn't realise what was going on while I zoned out but when I look around I see dad kneeled beside me holding me close to his chest; I'm crying with my eyes tightly closed and holding my hands over my ears.

" Shhh baby girl you will always be my girl. My daughter. My baby. I will always be your daddy and be proud of who you become. I brought you up you are my blood and I don't care what some fucking DNA fuck says . !" He said tears streaming down his face.

He's right no matter what some stupid DNA results say he was always going to be my daddy. He brought me up; he's the one who kissed my cuts and grazes; he's the one who put me to bed every night after reading me a book; he's the one that scared all my boyfriends away and he's always going to be my daddy.

"Daddy..." I whispered. But who was this man that was my 'dad'. I feel like I didn't know a part of me. I almost feel lost. Who am I? Is he the reason why I have massive blue eyes when my mom and dad have brown? Is he the reason why I'm so good at sport? Or the reason I love to read?

My gaze moves from the floor to my mom." Who is he?" I asked barely a whisper. She was staring at me and Ray with a small smile on her face. She sighed and moved her gaze to the ceiling. " Mark Trevyan, is your dadd..." I cut her off.

"No!" I screamed "Ray is my daddy!" I said my voice a lot harsher than what I wanted it to be but I'm so exhausted with everything that's been going on that I don't care anymore.

"Yes, yes your right sunshine Ray is your daddy. Mark Trevyan is... The man I was with before your daddy. He is a business man and owns really good property in the US but also some in Europe. That's where a lot of the money we had came from and, of course your grand parents. When we broke up he kept sending me expensive gifts like jewellery and I told him I wanted nothing that remained me of him; he told me to sell them. That's exactly what I did." She sighed while telling me softly.

"It was never about the money for me, it was love. We thought we had love, but we didn't. Not long after we broke up he found the real love of his life and I found mine. He never knew about you, sunshine. He would have loved you so much he has such a kind hearted person, like you; you reminded me of him so much as you were growing up it was so adorable. He never got to have any children. He got married and adopted but never had children of his own." When she talked of him her eyes shined with... Awe? Happiness? Care?What ever it was it was a good look.

" Do me a favour, sunshine, I want you to tell him the truth. Something I never had the guts to do..." Her eyes were closing and her breath was fading. I started to panic

"No! Mom please don't leave me please... Please I love you... I forgive you please don't leave me, MOM, pleas!" I begged sobbing I got off the floor and went to her side and held her close to me. She gave me a weak smile, trying to stay awake.

"I love you too sunshine. Please do what I asked you. He deserves to know and you deserve to meet him. Ray will always be your daddy and the love of my life. I love you both so much..." She was struggling dad was by her bedside too holding her hand tight.

"I love you too Carla and Ana is my daughter and I promise you that I will look after our daughter when your not here." He had tears falling down his face.

"Thank you, Ray. Please forgive me..." Her eyes were closing.

"Of course I forgive you, baby" Ray said I'm a soft voice "You gave me the best thing any man can ask for-a beautiful daughter and I will be forever great full that you did Carla." He said as he kissed her head. She smiled weakly and opened her mouth to speak again.

"I love you both so much" She whispered before a single tear fell down her eye and she was gone...

**well the truth is out! What's going to happen now? Next update on Tuesday. :***

**Minnie XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Ana's POV)

"Mom...Mommy...Please open you eyes! Please don't leave me! Please I need you! Please" she didn't hear my helpless cries or begging. She just carried on sleeping. She was peaceful and happy now.

"Mommy I promise I'm not mad at you just please wake up. I forgive you like you wanted me to and I will tell Mark everything, just like you wanted. Please come back mom" I couldn't take it any more I started crying. My pleading isnt waking her. she isn't listening to me. My crying sounds different. I look around then I notice that I'm watching it happen I'm not the one talking to my mom. I look beside my moms bed and there's me! I'm a little girl! So helpless and alone. Maybe 6 or 7 years old kneeled by my moms bed holding her hand begging for her to wake up.

Then, suddenly, they started taking he away." No... No... Please don't take her" She tries to hold on to her but the doctors are really strong, she's only small, let her say good bye. Please. I silently beg for her. I try to get to them, running towards them, I want to help little me. She needs help. Someone help her, please. I can't reach up with them. They are being taken further away from me with every step I take and I can't take it any more.

"SOMEONE HELP HER, PLEASE?" I shout at the top of my lungs falling to my knees from exhaustion.

I'm gasping for air. It's getting harder to breathe. I can't help her! Then there's a window in front of me, so I start hitting it violently. They are on the other side. I have to help them, is my last thought before I see broken glass everywhere with blood. My eyes widen in fear... It's me! I'm bleeding...

Suddenly, I open my eyes and find myself in the middle of my bed and my face buried in the pillows... Well that explains why I couldn't breath. I've been having the same nightmare since my mom died and they are getting worse... Ray is worried. I look at my hands and notice that I'm bleeding. I wonder why Ray wasn't here to wake me up this time. I look around the room and notice that I broke my bed lamp, great, yesterday I broke my alarm clock .

I'm scared, I wish Ray was here, he is always here when I get up from a bad nightmare... Our father and daughter relationship has gotten stronger since the truth came out; I like it that way. I've been staying in Georgia for three days. Today is Tuesday and I came here Saturday night. I needed a break from life, so I'm hiding from reality, scared to face it.

Okay, it's ok Ana no one is going to get you. Your safe. No one is going to get you. Your safe. I repeat the words in my head. I don't know why I wake up feeling scared. I just hate it.

I roll off the bed and then go freshen up in the bathroom. I came back into my bedroom I get the first aid kit out and wrap another bandage on my hand and I take yesterdays bandage off because its mostly ripped and my wound looks bigger.I sigh then look at my alarm clock... Urh! It's 5:00 o'clock in the morning. I put on a pair of mini shorts that just cover my ass; they have a tick on the front right corner of it and they are back. I also put on a back sports bra that has a massive white tick on the front as well. I finish my look with black Nike sinkers and I leave to go for a run I leave the house and take a deep breath and get lost deep in thought...

Luckily, our house is literally on the beach it has an amazing view and it has a massive balcony we have breakfast there every morning. I have a massive room here as well. It's a nice sea blue colour and it has photo frames all around that are different shapes and sizes the theme is beach . I also have pillows on my bed that are shaped as boats and ice-creams. It's been a while since I did decorated this room I think I was 14, so I'm thinking of changing it. I'm changing a lot of things in my life.

I decided to be more adventuress in my life. Take more risks. I'm not going to be the boring Ama that I used to be.

I have taking time off uni, I'm working from home. I want to get my self together before I return. I've been living in a basic routine here and I like it. I get up then go for a run and then I have breakfast with dad after that I study and dad locks himself up in his room. He's having a hard time accepting that moms gone. I understand that it still doesn't feel like she's gone either. Everything is the same, Exactly as she left it. It feels like she's going to walk in any minute and everything will be the same again.

It's never going to be the same again...

Moms funeral was a small get together of all her friends and a couple of family members... The kavanagh's came but I refused to let Kate come, as we have finals soon. That's when Ray finally broke down and kind of accepted it had happened... As for me I haven't 'broken down' yet... Which apparently means I haven't accepted her death... Yet. Rays says he wants me to leave when I'm ready but he wants to be there when I finally accept what has happened.

I realise that I'm out of breath. I was running so fast I didn't notice I came to the end of the beach. I'm breathing heavily and I decide I'm too tired to run again. I take off my shoes and socks, feeling the amazing smooth sand on my toes while I wiggle them, and then I start walking back. Looking around the beach as I walk, I suddenly feel something. It's electric. I look up and I see him... He's here.

"Grey eyes..." I barely whisper to my self.

He gives me a massive all American smile as he starts to walk up towards me... Me? Why me?

* * *

(Christians POV)

It's Monday today I'm in the office and I'm so frustrated. All my staff are tip toeing around me wondering who's going to set me off next. I have had a short temper with everyone around me ever since my blue eyes got away from me...Ana... I wonder what she's doing now. Is she at work... No, she looked too young to be working. Maybe uni or maybe she's with her boyfriend. No... No that's not true I can't happen. She has to be MINE!

Taylor has been looking for her ever since Saturday night. I think he's a bit annoyed with me too. I won't let him stop looking until he has found her. He's doing the best he can but there is nothing ... No trace of her. At first I thought I might have been imagining her but I saw the CCTV tapes and she was there.

Everything was going great until that blond girl came along. Ow yeah! The blond girl... Elliot! I'm sure he knows her name. He can tell me and we can research to see if she has any connections to blue eyes.

I grab my phone but before I can call him Andrea my PA comes rushing in to my room. That's not like her she normally knocks. I look up at her and notice her panting.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir we have an emergency. The deal we has been working for so long has now got a new bidder and they are giving then a better deal, sir. Ross informed me that you will be leaving immediately to travel with her to Georgia so you can sort out the deal. It's going to take a couple of days so I wanted to ask if you wanted me to book you rooms. Ross is staying with family there so she doesn't need a room. Also, Taylor has been sent to Escala to get you some things you might need there, Gail is packing your bags. Ross is already on her way to the airport and your flight leaves in half an hour sir." She looks at me waiting for an answer.

I absorb everything she said and think about it. It seems like everything is going to plan. My blood boils. Great someone is trying to get a deal we have been working so long for. I take a couple of camping breaths before I answer. " No need to book me a room Andrea I own property near the beach there it would be nice to use it. I will leave right now to go to the airport the. Is there anything else?" I ask while packing my iPad and MacBook into my brief case.

"No sir there isn't have a safe flight" she says walking out. I get up and leave my office and head to the elevators. I rush to my car and get in. It's going to be a long few days. I guess blue eyes will have to wait. Baby I promise you, I will find you. You will be mine.

I get to the airport and see Taylor eating outside for me.

"Sir the plane is ready to lift off as soon as you are. Ross is already in the jet taking calls." He says while we walk towards my jet.

"That's fine Taylor." I say quietly.

We enter the jet and I see Ross speaking on the phone while she texts in another. Man she's good at multi tasking. I give Ross a quick nod and take me seat across from her and I can't help that my mind wonders to blue eyes... God I miss her so much.

"It looks like its just you and me Christian" she says with a sigh.

"Sorry, Ross I know you have better things to do than spend days away from your wife for work. 300 miles away from your wife for days must not be fun" I say in a low voice while running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"It's okay Christian I know we have been working on this deal for a long time. So lets seal the deal fast and get back home. Also I might be away from my wife but this business trip is the perfect opportunity to spend time with my sister that lives in Georgia" she says with a small smile.

I nod and the rest of the trip is spent silent.

I make it to my holiday home which is practically at the beach I rarely get to use it so I guess this business trip isn't all bad. It's 4am here and I can't sleep so I shower and do a little work on the balcony which has an great view.

The beach is empty but I like it that way. Then I hear a door closing. I get up and I can't believe what I'm seeing... It's blue eyes. I would know it was her a mile away... She lives next door to me! I have to speak to her! I rush out the balcony hitting my foot at the door. I ignore the pain and keep running down stairs.

I start sprinting after her, really fast, but I can't reach her. She's going so fast it feels impossible but I'm not going to give up on her I'm going to keep going.

She sprints at a fast speed without stopping or slowing down. I can't keep up so I start jogging behind her. She has to turn around to go back home soon, right? Her body looks like its on automatic control and it looks like she's deep in thought. I wonder what she is thinking about.

We get to the end of the beach she finally stops and I notice her body slump, she finally noticed she was going too fast. She's breathing really hard she bends down and holds her side. I'm still slowly jogging towards her. The she takes her shoes and socks off which makes me smile at her. She starts slowly walking back.

She looks up and our eyes meet. She's so beautiful. I didn't realise I missed her so much, until now. I can't help but have a goofy smile on my face but fuck I'm happy. She whispers some thing and I starts walking towards her...keep it cool Grey. Keep it cool.

**And they meet again. Enjoy!**

**Minnie XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Christians POV)

I walk up to her while my eyes are locked on hers, there so beautiful. She's beautiful... I was so lost in our eyes that I didn't notice I was standing right in front of her.

"Hi..." I say quietly hi really Grey! You have been thinking about this girl non stop and you have like a million question in your mind right now and all you can say is... Hi!

"Hi" she says equally as quite then blushes and I melt. She has the most peaceful and innocent voice I have ever heard. She notices that I'm staring at her... Ow great say something!

"Sorry I didn't introduce my self the first time I'm Christian" I say as I hold my hand out for a shake I don't want to give her my full name so that she doesn't judge me on my on baby give me your full name... Please... Please. She finally takes my hand in her soft pale hands and slowly shakes it. There's that electrical pull again and she notices it too because her eyes go really really big...l mean its already big but it just got bigger and it's so fuck- adorable

"I'm Ana... Yeah sorry about last time I was in a rush" she blushes at the memory... Ow baby I would love to make you blush in other ways to. She didn't give me her last name! Ow well i will ask her later. Then I notice she's trying to wiggle her hand out of my grip. I didn't even know I was still holing it that tight. I didn't get her last name but I will find it, don't you worry baby.

"Sorry, do you want to... Take a seat maybe have some ice tea or...I mean its hot and you were running... Really fast I thought you might have been thirsty... Not that I was watching you it's just that you were in front of me and well... My mothers a doctor and I know all this shit about dehydration and I don't want you to suffer from it so lets just get a drink... Please?" I say babbling like a idiot... Great now she thinks I'm some type of weirdo she's not even going to want to know me now! Shit...

When I finally have the courage to look down at her I see that she has a massive smile on her face and I can't help but copy it. Then she notices me smiling so she blushes and giggles O.M.G I'm dead, right? That was the angels calling me because that was the best sound I have ever heard in my life.

"That's a beautiful sound..." I say quietly and she blushes an even darker pink. She's so adorable I just want to cuddle her tiny body up and squish the cuteness out of her because there so much fucking of it... Then she breaks the silence and my thoughts.

"Yeah,I would love an ice tea...If you still want to go" she says quietly.

"Yeah, I would love that! there's a little coffee shop just across the street from here." I say too quickly and eagerly. She smiles and nodes.

We get to the coffee shop and we both order iced tea. We decide to walk back to the beach and sit there instead of sitting inside because its so hot and it suns only began coming up. I put a protective arm around her because I don't want stupid horny fuckers starting at her in tiny shorts and sports bra.

We find a nice spot where it's quite and we both sit on the sand. I want to break the silence but I don't know what to say...

"So what brings you to Georgia? I mean the last time i saw you you were in Portland...You haven't moved here, have you?" I ask

She sighs "No,it's just... Family stuff. The night we were at the bar my dad called and asked me to take an emergency plane here... My mom was dying and I had to say goodbye he couldn't reach my phone that's when my friend, Kate, came and took me out. My mom had cancer so we were preparing our selfs for it but its harder that what I thought it would be." She says with tears in her eyes...My eyes are wide in shock she's been living through that for the last couple of days. How did she do it.

"Ow... I'm sorry to hear about your mom..."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault" she cuts me off.

"I know but I still feel bad to hear that you've been living through that for the last couple of days"I say in a low voice while sipping my drink.

"How about you Christian? What are you doing here? Last time I saw you it was in Portland as well." She says turning her gaze I me.

"I'm here on business. I have a holiday home here and I thought I would use it." I say simply I don't want to give her too much information on my business just yet.

"That's good... Which house do you live in?" She asked looking around at the houses. I smile because she doesn't know we live next door to each other.

" I live in house 32 near the middle" I say with a wide smile. Her smile turns into a massive grim and she laughs

"That's cool I'm staying at number 31 my parents... Dads home." She says quietly fixing her mistake.

"Don't you have work or school? you've been here since Saturday, right?" I ask changing the subject she's clearly still upset about everything that's happened which is a normal reaction, right?

"Yeah, I have uni but I've been working at home I have a month till my exams and I just want to finish everything to do with school then I what to do what I promised my mom and get it over and done with...Then I never have to look back I will start working and everything will be better then." My brows creases at what she says... What promise?

"What promise?" I ask quietly I don't want to be noisy but if she has left her daughter some kind of money to pay back then I want to help her...even if she doesn't know about it.

"Is complicated... She wants me to find my dad... Real dad and tell him I exist." She looks confused at what she just reviled to me.

"I don't know why, Christian, but I feel really comfortable around you. Telling you something not even my best friend knows is... Wired but I feel like I can trust you..."she looks at me eyes pleading for an answer.

" I feel that same too Ana" I say to her and I take her hand she smiles and gives me a weak squeeze before gasping in pain. I then notice her hand is wrapped in a white bandage which is now smoked in blood.

"Ae you ok? Ana what happened? Your bleeding!" I say in a panicky voice.

"It's nothing, just a cut." We says quietly.

"That's not just a cut Ana that is a really big cut I think you might need stitches"I say holing her hand while running my hand through my hair with my other.

"I'm okay, Christian, really it's just a cut." She says again quietly.

"Ana don't lie to me please I want to know what happened. Your cut looks new and it looks really tender and sore." I say pain dripping through my voice... God I can't stand the fact the she's in pain! Then I hear her sigh.

"I've been having dreams... Nightmares and they are getting worse... They started when my mom died its only been three days and if feels like its been three years and... And they feel like they won't ever stop..." She says tears running down her face

I move closer to her and put her on my lap. I slowly rock her while she cries. I hold her close and tight making sure she feel safe.

-(Ana POV)

I feel safe... It's a peaceful feeling. I haven't felt like myself ever since I lost a pice of me or ever since I found out the my biological father doesn't know me. I don't want to clean up my moms mess and tell him he has a daughter because I don't know anything about him. All I know is that his name... What can I do with a name? You can't just google people... I don't know what he does or who he is.

I don't want to think about him right now because I feel at peace in Christians arms and its an amazing... I never want it to end.

" My dads going to worry..." I say quietly.

"Yeah, its almost eleven" he says quietly. I jump up OMG it's been 6 hours since I went out. Dads going to kill me.

" I have to go... Like now my dads going to kill me." I say getting up and start walking towards our homes. He reaches up and grabs me from behind and spins me around. I squeal and giggle really load.

"Christian put me down... Christian... Please!" I say gasping for air. He finally puts me down and kisses my cheek from behind me. The rest of our walk is silent and we hold hands tightly until we get to my front door. I sigh.

"Thanks for everything Christian! I haven't had a good time like that in ages" I say jumping up and putting my arms around his neck hugging him tightly; burying my face in his neck.

"It was my pleasure baby" he says in my hair I step back and he lets me go. I bush and laugh...

"I was kinnda sweaty" I say looking down. He chuckles and hugs me again.

"You could sweat all you like and still smell like flowers beautiful." He says still in an amused voice.

"Okay, well I will see you later Christian" I say quietly

"Yeah, later... I will se you later" he murmurs wi sadness in his voice.

I open my front door and step in I wave one last time before closing the front door.

Once I turn around I'm faced with a mad looking Ray ow shit that can't be good...

"Hey daddy... Is breakfast ready I'm starving! I say happily. He looks taken back by my excitement and smiles...

"No... But I will get to it... Ana it looks like you went for a run why don't you take a shower while I get it ready. Ow and... I saw your broken lamp... I removed everything on both sides of your bed I saw blood on the floor. I'm sure you fixed it up but baby I'm worried... Maybe you should she a shrink." My eyes widened.

"I don't need a shrink dad I'm fine it's just a bad dream...I'm going to shower now" I say and I practically run upstairs not waiting for an answer.

Once I'm showered I get dressed in mini shorts and a white Hollister t-shirt that fits me like a glove. I walk to the balcony and sit across from my dad who is eating an omelette reading the papers. I have oats with fruit.

" mmmm... My favourite thanks dad. So, I was thinking and I think it's time for me to get back to school and carry on with uni" I say quietly.

"Do toy think yo are ready?" He says equally as quietly. Sometimes I wonder how a ex military solider then a police officer be so catering and have such a big hatred when his jobs were so strict and terrible.

"Daddy I'm ready I promise... I have to start from somewhere and I have to get back on track with my life." I say slowly.

"What about... You know your biological.." I cut him off before he can finish

" is that what your worried about! Me finding my biological dad! Haven't you learnt anything Raymond Steele! You are my dad I don't care who that man is... I will find him and I will tell him who I am but that's only because I promised mom I would tell him. I don't even know who he is or what he does,Ray. It doesn't matter if he's in my life or not because you were the one who thought me how to read and ride a bike your the one who thought me how to drive and every other milestone in my life you were there, you are my daddy." I say tears streaming down my face I get up and cuddle him tightly.

"I love you baby girl and you are my daughter no one else's" he says quietly with a hint of happiness in his tone. I rest my head on his shoulder.

I look up still hugging him and I see Christian on his balcony starring carefully at us. He finally notices me starting back the smiles at me and I smile back.

I move back from my dad and he kisses my forehead I walk back to my seat and I look at Christian while he is eating his breakfast. We just stare at each other while we eat and I feel comfortable.

"So, when you leavening?" Dad asked more in his voice now.

"I don't know tomorrow or the day after I'm not sure as soon as I can get a ticket" I state eyeing him warily is he trying to get rid of me?

"Okay, when ever your ready sweetheart." He states calmly returning back to his paper.

"Okay, I will look at tickets tonight then" I state calmly. He gets up and throws something at me then sits back down. I quickly catch it and I see his card I know not to argue with my dad about money but I can't help but roll my eyes at him. He chuckles...

"You know the rule Annie no fighting about stupid money. Now eat your breakfast and buy your ticket" I narrow my eyes at him I hate using their money... His money.

"Look sweat heart I don't want to argue about the money issue every time I give you my card... I don't need it." He states with a sigh. I feel tears fill my eyes I want my dad to be happy... I don't want him to lock himself up in this house and not... Live. He gets up and comes sits next to me and hugs me tight.

"Don't worry about me baby girl I'm happy, really I am. I just need time to get my self together and figure out what I want to do with my life... I'm retired Annie I'm in good health, thank God, but I need to figure out what I do now, Ana.

"I know dad" I say sniffing "I just want everything to be the same again...like before and it's not; I don't like it" I say while dad wipes my face with a tissue he chuckles and I pull away and laugh too i wipe my own tears I will always be his baby... No matter how old I get. He hugs me again resting his chin on my head.

"Come on baby girl eat something and go buy your ticket... The more distracted you are with school the sooner you'll start to get back on track in life." He whispers quietly.

"Dad I'm not hungry any more I will eat later I promise I just want to buy my ticket and pack my things." I say pulling away. He kisses my forehead and let me go.

"Okay, make sure you get something to eat when you are done... I have something important that needs to be sorted at the bank but I will be home before dinner" I nod and look up I see Christian still starting at us with his eyes wide and... Is he in shock? When he realises I'm starring he puts his poker face on and smiles at me... Did he hear us? Ow well. I get up and go back inside I get my iPad out and start looking for tickets to Portland. There's tickets for tonight but I want time to get up one more time and go for an early run but... I don't want to miss any more school so my flight leaves at 7 tonight...

The rest of the day I'm packing and I do a little more work on uni I don't want to be behind on work when I get back. I look at the time it's 2 a clock now... Only 5 hours till my flight. Then I realise I'm really hungry I get up and notice that dad has left...there's a not in the living room coffee table.

Gone to the bank will be back by 5:30 to take you to the airport; I didn't want to disturb you when I was leaving because you looked like you were busy. Love you

Ray xxx

I sigh and I leave the house to go to the hotdog stand that's near my house. I stop suddenly and look up... Christians house... I should say bye to him and thank him for a great time. I don't even know if I will see him again. I slowly walk up to his door and knock. I wait but no one answers... I knock again and wait and the door opens... There's a beautiful blond lady at the door she looks like she's in her late 30s.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asks

"Ow is um... Christian in?" I ask quietly. Maybe he doesn't live here maybe he lied... But he was on the balcony.

"No, sorry he's out he said he had a meeting" she looks at me questionably...maybe he's married.. Maybe this was all a lie... He was a lie! I feel so broken although I barely knew him. I have to stop trusting people so easily.

"No... Um just thanks and bye" the lady looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Okay, I will make sure he gets that" she says quietly then she shuts the door. I stand the for a while feeling stupid... Why did I trust him for?

I go get my hot dog and go back home. After a little while I take down my mini suit case and I get my passport and flight information ready. It's 5 o'clock now... Not long left till I leave.

I make myself tea and wait for my dad. I need to make a plan of what I need to do when I get back... I decide to go for mental notes

1) Go home and work like crazy until exams.

2) Start packing for move.

3)Graduate and start looking for... Mark.

4)Explain everything to him...for mom.

5)Apply for work and unpack in new home in Seattle .

I can do that, right? I mean how hard can it be to tell someone that they have a daughter...

Right on time Ray comes through the front door.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Minnie XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Ana POV)

Ray puts my mini suit case in the back of his black Mercedes

and I get in the front while he gets into the drivers seat. We start to pull out of the house when suddenly a black SUV parks next door... Then Christian walks out looking gorges as usual. He sees me then smiles and I give him a little smile back... He lied to me, right? He's probably married to that blond woman or is it his girlfriend... I don't know... I just want life to go back to what it used to be.

We start driving away and I see Christian frowning as we get further away... Why is he so into me for? I knew it was too good to be true. I sigh and look forward. The rest of our journey is silent and before I know it we are at the airport.

I get out the car a hug my dad, tightly.

"Call me when you land, okay?" He whispers in my ear. I nod against his chest and slowly pull away I look strait into his eyes and I see... Loneliness?... Sadness?

"Promise me you'll look after yourself, dad? Use this time here wisely and have fun and I want the old Ray back the next time I see you"I said looking into his eyes. He nodded slowly then looked away. I nodded back lifted my suitcase and with one more wave I enter the airport. The journey goes in a blur and I slept on the plane dreaming of the most intense grey eyes ever.

I take a taxi home and when I enter the apartment everywhere is a mess. There are pizza boxes everywhere as well as wine glasses... What has Kate been up to? It's Thursday today! What was she thinking when she drank alcohol on a school night? I sigh and start walking towards the kitchen while I was looking at my phone then suddenly I bump onto a massive wall! Ouch!

I fall on my ass and my phone falls on the floor.

"Ouch...shit" I whisper well that's going to be a great looking bruise now.

"Ow shit I'm sorry... You must be Ana" he says helping me up I accept his hand and notice he is just in his boxers... Great! Now we have half naked men walking around our apartment.

"Who are you?" I ask looking at anywhere but him... This is embarrassing!

"Sorry, I'm Elliot! Kate's boyfriend" he says really loudly and I shake his hand he has pulled out to me.. "Sorry again for the bump your just so small that I didn't see you coming" he says laughing... God his laugh in infectious and before I know it I'm laughing with him...

"I'm not SMALL!" I scream hitting his arm playfully... He seems like a really great guy... He gives me that 'are you blind look' then starts laughing...

"Ow God Ana, Kate said you were amazing but she didn't mention your humour. I mean I thought Kate was small but she has height but you... Your like itty bitty" he says wiping his eyes. Before I can respond I have a hurricane Kate attack me and we o fall on the floor... Ouch I'm definitely getting that bruise now.

"OMG Steele I missed you so much! Why didn't you call me or...or let me even know you were coming!" She practically screams at me while tackling me on the floor.

"Sorry? I was umm... Thinking about things a lot and needed time to myself..." I whisper as she slowly pulls off me..

"I'm sorry Ana I know everything is tough on you at the moment and I understand... I like your new tan though the suns agreed with you" she says trying to lighten the mood up. I give her a small smile and nod while getting up.

"Well it was nice meeting you Elliot but I need to shower and I need sleep because I'm exhausted..." I tell them slowly and they both nod in response... Kate looks at me with worried eyes... Great not another one who is worried...

"I'm fine Kate I promise it's just that the journey was tiring... I will rest unpack and I will feel... Fresh as new" I promise I said with a little smile in response she cuddles me and tightly and sighs...

"Your too strong Steele... If you need me you know where I am, okay" she says while hugging me.

"Yeah... I know" I say quietly pulling away and I see Kate trying to hide her teary eyes. She's looking at anywhere but at me I sigh and walk to wards my bedroom with out another word.

"I jump into the shower and wash all the grease in grime from the flight. After I'm finishes I put on mini shorts that barely cover my ass and I put on a giant Nike jumper... I feel cold My body has become used to really hot temperatures that Seattle can never fulfil. I sigh and get under my bed covers... Then I hear voices... Ow great they are arguing already... That's a shame I really liked Elliot. I wonder what they are fighting about? Then I listen carefully to what they are saying.

"Don't you see Elliot she's not her self... She looked like a shell of a person Ana used to be!" Kate screams at Elliot in a whispered voice.

"She seemed fine to me Kate and I didn't even know her... It's a normal reaction after what she's been through... It's normal Kate your worrying to much, really you are. Just let her digest the news and accept what has happened." Elliot says arguing back in a calm voice.

"She's hiding something from... I just know it... Ana never hides anything from me!" Kate says back I an annoyed voice... Great I'm the reason they are arguing.

Tears fill my eyes and I put my pillow over my face so I don't hear them any more... If only you knew, Kate... My life is so messed up at the moment... I might have to start seeing a shrink before meeting with... Mark and telling him everything. I don't want to even think about my biological dad that doesn't even know me...I let my heavy eyes finally close.

It smells in here... What's that smell? It... It smells like the hospital... I start breathing heavily it's happening again! Why can't I just about what happened! Why do I have to relive every last detail of the worst moments of my life... It's getting harder to breath then I notice I'm trying to run... Someone's holding me down! I try fighting them but they are too strong!

"Help! HELP! Please?... Please!" I scream like its my last words... They are now holding my from my shoulders and shaking me I try to push them of but they are so big...

Then I suddenly open my eyes... My breathing is harsh and I am covered in sweat. I look up to notice Elliot he was trying to wake me! Then when I look behind Elliot I see Kate... She's... Crying? Why is she crying for?

"What's going on..?" I ask in a small low voice my throat is killing my! It feels like a blade has been pushed through it.

"Well itty bitty you kinda scared the shit out of us by screaming bloody murder I think you were having a nightmare." He says looking down at me as he still has hold of my shoulders.. I slowly nod and try to wiggle out of his hands. He lets me go and faces Kate.

"It's okay Kate it was only a nightmare" I say looking at her innocently. She just nods and leaves my bedroom.

"She's worried about you itty bitty. Don't worry she will be okay" he said with a small smile. I nod back.

" who's Itty bitty?" I ask looking up at him. He laughs a really big belly laugh and I can't help but grin at him.

"Well itty bitty would be you" he says wiping his eyes from laughter I look up at him like he is crazy? "Sorry, Ana don't worry about it, it was a joke" he says winking and then leaving my room.

I sigh well that went okay. The next few weeks are going to be tough... But I'm strong and I will do it... I know I can. I get up and shower again I needed to wash away the sweat and bad dream. I unpack my things and I put my bed covers in the washing machine. I sigh... See Ana this is what you need... You need to do normal things that ordinary people do everyday... Like cleaning or studying.

Elliot and Kate are watching a movie cuddled up on the sofa so I decide I will cook for us all I decide on grilled chicken and boiled fresh vegetables.

After we have all eaten all the food... Literally Elliot went for seconds and thirds after finishing his first plate. He said it tasted really good although it was just chicken and vegetables. I couldn't help but laugh at Elliot's enthusiasm for food. Kate also noticed the bandage on my hand and I explained to her that I had a little accident and it was nothing to worry about. She kept fussing over how differently I was acting... I didn't dare say a word she dint have to keep worrying about me... She had exams and other things going on her life she didn't have to stress over me trying to find my dad.

Elliot had a project in Portland and asked if he cold stay with us as he wanted to spend more time with Kate as he lives in seattle. It didn't bother me as he promised he would help us pack for the move to our new home in Seattle. The rest of the meal was spent quietly and everyone was in deep thought.

We all washed up and went to bed. I don't want to think about what's about to come... But I can't help it I wonder what's my life going to be like? I don't want to keep worrying about... Life I just want to live, peacefully. I sigh, peace seems like a long way away...

Sorry for the late chapter I will update twice today ;) enjoy!

Minnie XxX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(Ana POV)

It's been 2 weeks since I have returned to Portland and I can't seem to rest. I do everything I can to keep my mind busy but it won't leave my mind.

I have to get it over and done with... If I don't meet this man and tell him everything I won't be able to return to living my life, peacefully. I suddenly get up and open google I search 'Mark Trevelyan' and I get millions of web pages open... He's a business man. I don't want to know what he earns, I don't care... I get his address to his office and get up and pack an over night back... I need to sort this out now... Kate is going to interview Elliot's gay brother Christian that lives in Seattle in three days time I don't know much about him and Ive never met him I only that he is successful business man... Three days... That should give me enough time to tell Mark everything and never look back on that part on my life ever again. Then we will come back to Portland together just in time for finals.

I get in to my black Mercedes car and drive... I leave a voice mail to Kate saying I had a sudden job interview come up and I will be staying at Elliot's for a couple of days until she gets to Seattle as well. I hang up and try to concentrate on driving... Then I call Elliot. Me and Elliot have gotten on really well he's like my big brother he's always teasing me and being unfair... That's the way I like it though I have always wanted siblings and him treating me like one feels good. Jose my other best friend/ brother has not been in touch lately he says he's sorting his life out... What's ever that means... I knew he had feelings for me but I don't. He's my little brother, I could never think of him in that way...

I snap out of my thinking and concentrate on now, calling Elliot and driving. I put my phone on speaker and put it on my lap.

Ring... Ring..

"Hello" Elliot's load voice rings in my ears.

"Hey, Elliot it me" I say laughing at him... He's always so energetic and loud, it never gets old.

"Hey, there my blue little friend, whats up?" he says joking with me. I smile he is always joking. He calls me Smurf because I'm really short and I have blue eyes...

"Nothing Elliot I just... I need a place to say I have a... Couple of interviews near where you live and I'm on my way to Seattle now" I say nervously. I don't mind staying at a hotel... But staying with Eliot would make me feel better.

"Sure thing tiny, you don't even have to ask! I will see you soon, God this is go got be great it's going to be like having a sleep over with a REAl smurf" he says laughing.

"Okay Elliot I get it! I'm short, small and skinny... But enough with the nick names. I'm 21 a fully grown adult so you have no right to call me that" I say seriously... He's cracking up on the other side of the phone...

"Ow God Smurfy I could always rely on you to make me laugh... I will see you tonight" I hang up after that and carry on driving. He's never going to stop... I don't know why I trying.

I get to Seattle and park at Elliot's house... It looks great from outside.

I call Elliot and he tells me the keys are under the welcome matt and that he's got an important meeting to attend to... I told him it was okay but he kept apologising he then said he would be home by 6:00 pm ... I finally got in and got into the guest room. The house is a very modern bachelor apartment, it's nice. Kate wouldn't like it though she would want somewhere they both brought together. I guess Elliot will have to get rid of his apartment if he and Kate get really serious.

i get comfy in my room and i start putting my plan in action. It's 2pm now so if I hurry I can get this over and done with.

I get dressed in a blue dress that tugs my body and I put a black blazer and back 5 inch heels on with it. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss and leave.

I get into my car and arrive at my location... Sunshine holdings Inc... Maybe that why mom always called me sunshine...

I get out the car and walk straight to the elevators.. I know his office is on the top floor.

I press number 25 on the elevator and watch as the woman in reception stand up trying to get to me before the door closes. After a very long ride up, I finally get to the 25th floor and I walk out... I get to the receptionist. She's looks up at me and instantly stands up. She's a pretty lady in her late 30s Burnett with hazel eyes. She's dressed very smartly and so is every other employee I saw. I didn't see much as its work our but I saw enough to know the dress code is very strict.

"Ow.. Ms. Butler your late but Mr. Trevelyan is waiting for you... Quickly!" She says leading the way, almost running towards the location.

"I...I... Um.." I babble like an idiot. We thinks I'm someone else... He must have been expecting someone, great.

"There's no time miss, come on" she says opening the door I follow her and she leads me in to where a man is sat on a desk on his phone looking at his computer screen... It's him. His assistant introduces me and quickly walks out... Great.. He puts his phone down but doesn't look up.

He has sandy coloured hair and Crystal clear blue eyes, just like mine. Not nearly as big as mine though. He is a well built man and its obvious that he works out. He almost looks like Ray but not exactly. He looks like he's in in his mid forties like my mom was... But ray is in his early fifties.

"Ahh Ms. Butler... You surprised me.." He says not looking up from his computer screen... Its like he knows i'm not the expected visitor. There's a long pause before I answer.

"Err.. I'm not... Ms. Butler" I instantly admit I have never been a good lair and I'm not going to start now.

"I know... Ms. Butler called me just a minute ago and told me she couldn't make it..." He says finally looking up. His brow creases as he stares at me with... An expression I can't read.

"I'm sorry... I um was here to tell you something but... I don't know if I can now. My mom... She... Um... I promised her and I had to tell you..." I say trying to desperately not make me look like a fool.

"You look familiar... Do I know you?" He asks quietly almost as if he knows the answer, but is scared to admit it.

"No.. You don't know me... But you do know my mom... Carla Steele... I mean Carla Heartily.. That was her name before she got married... She um she died like three weeks ago." I say tearing up. He looks devastated he has his head in his hands and he's looking down, shocked.

"Some of her last words were... my biological dad is called Mark Trevelyan and that I had to promise I would let him know that I existed. It wasn't fair that he never knew about me... She also said that she was sorry that I never knew who you were... She made me believe my whole life was a lie... " I take a pause letting him absorb all the information I just told him. Then I carry on, the sooner I tell him the sooner I can leave.

" It's unfortunate that I never knew you Mr. Trevelyan, but the only important thing I did learn from this is that Ray wasn't a lie he is my dad... He always will be." I don't know what I really said but I know that I expressed everything that I have been holing inside for so long.. It felt good to get it out. I breathe a massive breath in and out, a massive weight has left my shoulders. I'm crying but it feels good.

I look up at the man in front of me... My so called dad is sat there with tears in his eyes. My hearts aches for him because we all had a right to know the truth and he deserved better. He finally looks up tears spilling from his eyes. I look back in his eyes I see sorrow? Awe? Pain?

"I...I can't have children... The doctor said I couldn't... I tried everything but it was genetic... But you have my eyes" he says still tears running down his cheeks as he gives me a small smile. I smile back and nod. I finally snap back to reality.

"I should um... Leave I don't want to interfere with your life... I know your married thats all mom told me." I sigh I slowly start walking our of his office. I reach the door and I turn around to have one last look at my biological dad.

"Thanks... For listening to me" I say finally closing the door behind me, never to look back. Before I can even reach the elevator, someone holds my elbow and turns me around, i lift my eyes to be faced with Mark.

"I don't know your name... And I would love a relationship with you please give me a chance... Us a chance." He puts a piece of paper in my hand.

"Tomorrow at 6 o clock come have dinner with my family and me... They would love to meet you...please?" He asks with pleasing eyes... I don't know what to say... do i want to five him a chance? he deserves a chance because he never got one from my mom...I nod slowly and he steps back sighing with relief.

"Ana... My name is Anastasia Steele" I say with a small smile; he smiles back and I get into the elevator... Reliefs floods me as the doors finally close.

Ahhhhh! They finally met! Hope you liked it let me know :D

Minnie XxX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(Ana POV)

I spent the rest of the night in my room when Elliot came home I pretended to be a sleep because I didn't want to talk about it. He came in my room tucked me in my blanket and kissed my forehead which is typical guilty Elliot act. I know he feels bad that we couldn't spend the day together but I will tell him tomorrow that I was already tired. He really is like the big brother I never had.

I don't know what to think of Marks proposal... Can we have a relationship... It wouldn't hurt to try... I mean we both owe it to each other because we never knew each other. I will try because when I saw the look on his face I saw that he was truly hurt about the news.

He seems like a good man... I don't know him yet but I will go to dinner because he invited me. I want to meet his family and make sure he is happy... He deserves it. I finally let myself drift to peaceful sleep.

The next day I'm up early, like always, I couldn't sleep. I see Elliot up as well it's only 6am... He looks stressed. He sees me smiles and finally puts his phone down.

"Hey, you ready for some breakfast little cook." Always joking... Every chance he gets.

"Yes, big cook, are you going to help me?" I ask mockingly... Just as he's about to answer his phone rings. He lifts his fingers up to say 1 minute. He opens his phone and listens carefully. His eyes go wide at the news he is given.

He quickly runs to his room and comes running back with a over night bag; he is no longer on the phone either.

"Ana, I'm so sorry I have to go back to Portland the project there is taking a wrong turn and it needs my attention now... I'm so sorry and I promise I will make it up to you as soon as possible." He kisses my cheek and his phone starts to ring again; he runs out the door.

I sigh... It's just me and my thoughts now...

The rest of my day is spent lazily while I listen to music and watched movies..

It's 4:30 so I start to get ready... He expects me there at 6:00.

First, I shower and let the warm water relax me and put me in a good mood. Then, I put on a pair of skinny black jeans with a high waist and a blue silky shirt that I button up and tuck into my jeans and to top it I put on a black blazer with back heals. I tie my hair up in a pony tail and put simple make up on. I grab my bag and leave the house.

I arrive at the address Mark gave me. He has a nice home. It's big with a massive drive way. I get out the car and slowly walk towards their home... Do I want to do this?Am I making the right choice? Before I can change my mind their front door opens and mark is standing there with a beautiful women she looks the same age as Mark if not younger. She has short blond hair that just reach her shoulders and she's tall but she's wearing heels. She has hazel eyes and she has an olive skin colour.

I walk up to then slowly not knowing what to expect... What do I say now... Hey, dad is me! NO!

"Hey" I say quietly looking at them. Mark smiles and gestures for me to come in.

"Hello, Anastasia I hope you are well? Our three angels have been excited to meet you. This is my wife Samantha ." His eyes sparkle when he mentions her, it's adorable, just like Rays used to when he was talking about my mom. I offer a small smile and she reaches her hand out to me. I take it and give her a friendly shake.

"Hello Anastasia it's a pleasure to meet you. Call me Sam and please come in." She says kindly and I smile at her.

"Thank you, please call me Ana. It's Anastasia when I'm in trouble..." I say in a small voice. They both laugh and Mark comments something on remembering that.

We make our way towards the living room... It's massive... Everything is. Sam says she needs to check on dinner and leaves both of us.

We enter the living room and there are three young woman sat on the sofas none of them stand up to great us or even acknowledge us. One has beautiful long blond hair with hazel eyes... She looks like the oldest out of all of them.

"Ana, this is Sofie she's our oldest daughter she is 27... She has started to work at my office with me and she's... Improving." He pauses and watches his daughters reaction... She stays emotionless and stares coldly at me...

"Sofie, I told you about Ana... She's your new... Sister" he says and my and her head snap towards him. Who does he think he is? He can't decide that!

"I'm sorry , it's just that I want you to be a part of the family, Ana, and we have to start from somewhere... I know it's your option if you want to be in our lives or not... But I Want you to try, please" he says with pleading eyes. I slowly nod not looking at him. We slowly move on to another girl which has black hair with green eyes. She's got a fake tan that is too dark for her skin colour but she has her headphones in and she's texting on her phone not acknowledging us. The dress she's wearing is too revealing but she doesn't seem to sighs.

"This is izzy she's 25 and still trying to figure out what she wants to do with her life... She dropped out of college twice and never reached university... But we haven't given up with her yet. She's started training to be a fitness teacher... Lets hope this will last." He says looking at his daughter. I give a nod but I don't even think she knows we're here.

Last but not least we get to the last girl she has a half cast type skin colour and she has hazel eyes too. She looks up at me like she might want to kill me... If only looks could kill I think I would be dead by now...

"Last but not least our youngest daughter, Jess, she is 23 and she is still studying at university." He says looking proudly at her. The girl stands up and kisses her fathers cheek.

"Ow daddy me and Anastasia are going to be great friends" she says with an innocent smile. Mark smiles down at her a kisses her forehead, well she has her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"Of course you will, sunshine" he says and I physically stiffen and my body goes numb...

I stare for what feels like ages until they notice what has happened. Mom used to call me that... Did she call me that because it was a memory of him... It feels like she was playing with mine and Rays lives... It's almost as though she was joking with us every time she said that name... Was she that cruel did she have no respect for Ray! I'm so mad right now... I finally snap out of it when I notice Mark is holding both my shoulders shaking me.

"Ana... Ana are you okay?" He ask concern dripping from his voice... Why does he care about me so much for? He doesn't even know me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I just... My mom used to call me that" I say barely above a whisper. Marks eyes go wide and a massive smile crosses his face... He has tears in his eyes and he starts laughing like a mad man... Okay?

"Is he okay" I ask looking around I notice everyone else staring at him like he has gone crazy.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jess asks looking at her dad then at me... She gives me a shit eating glare and walked to her dad and wrapped her arms around him..

"Daddy please come back to us... Stop laughing, please." She begs him.

"Ow sorry Jess, it's just that sunshine was a name we used to call each other... That's why my companies are called Sunshine holdings Inc... We came up with it together and she never forgot it." He says wiping his tears.. Then he sighs.

"Lets just have dinner, okay?" He says calming down.

"I need to use the powder room" I say politely... Sophie jumps to the chance and lets everyone know that she will show me the way. She walks me through a corridor which has millions of family photos everywhere. I do notice that none of the photos are of the girls when they are babies... They are all 3 or 4 years old... What does that mean?

Before I know whats happened I find myself pushed against a wall. Sofie is pushing me against it... Really hard.

"Yeah, that's right bitch... Now listen carefully... You will never, ever, take our dad away from us... We know you are a lying whore who would do anything or money... The day My sisters were adopted I promised my dad as the oldest that I would do anything to protect them... If that means protecting them from you... I will hunt you down and beat you slowly and painfully until you pass out not from your wounds but the pain." Her breathing is heavy and she looks like she's not lying...my brain is processing everything she has just told me. Then she puts her hand around my neck and starts squeezing it, hard. Rays' voice comes to my mind ' I thought you better than that,Annie, show her what you can do!'

I want to twist her other arm behind her so she can automatically let go of my neck... But if I hurt her what would Mark think of me... I don't want him to hate me... I don't even know why I care what he thinks of me! My thoughts finally end when she starts talking again.

"Now you will leave this house, bitch, and you will never ever look back do you understand me... Nod it you can" I forcefully nod... I can barely breathe and I'm gasping for air... My throughout is burning and my vision is getting blurry.

"Hey guys..." Omg it's Jess! She'll help me, right? Suddenly, Sofie lets go of me roughly and I sink to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Aww sis you beat me to it... I was going to teach that bitch a lesson but I think you did a much better job than I would have." Jess says with a small pout.

"Aww don't worry sis you can have her if she comes back... You will learn from the best and I will teach you everything you need to know to get rid of bitches" Sofie replies hugging her sister.

I slowly stand, finally managing to control my breathing. Do I have a black belt in karate for nothing... Or a black belt in kick boxing... Did I do them sports for nothing? If I can't use them to protect me the I have wasted my time doing them spots.

"Now, leave and never look back!" Jess shouts. I want to beat her up so bad... My dad thought me better than this! But it's their loss... I didn't want to bother them but Mark insisted. I quickly walk back down the hall; then grab my bag. I open the front door and take a deep breath trying to control the sob that's trying to escape me.

"Ana..." I hear Mark call my name. I turn around with tears in my eyes but I won't let them go. He gasps when he sees me. Do I look that bad? I practically run out the door and jog to my car and instantly leave. As I'm leaving exiting through the gates I look at my review mirror and I see Mark on his knees holding head in his hands. I have tears running down my eyes and I can't control them any more.

I stop at the gates and he looks up tears running through his own eyes. Our eyes lock and he looks at me with pleading eyes; it just makes me cry harder... Sorry Mark I'm no good for you or your family...

Sorry... I put foot down on the gas and drive off... Never looking back again...

I got to Elliot's home about an hour ago and I have been laying on my bed sobbing uncontrollably, this is not me! I don't even know why I feel bad and upset about not getting to know him... I'm the one who didn't want the relationship with him in the first place. But it wasn't his fault I left... It was his family's... Not all of them but I didn't even get to meet his wife properly...

I feel like I owed it to him... To at least try to play happy family. I did try though, it isn't my fault they didn't want me.. Well, Mark did... I could see pain and regret in his eyes...

Emotionally: I'm done.

Mentally: I'm drained.

Spiritually: I feel dead.

Physically: I smile.

I'm going to carry on living life and and smile because no one should feel sorry or sympathy for me. I don't need that.

I finally get up and decide to shower, my throughout is burning because of what they did to me and crying hasn't help edit either.

I strip quickly and glance at my self in the Mirror and gasp. What have they done to me! I can't help but sob harder. Around my neck there are really clear finger prints and its all red and purple. It looks like my neck is going dead or something.

I get into the shower and sob while the water is washing all their dirty marks off me... I feel like nobody wants me any more... I sink to the shower floor and tuck my knees into my chest, creating a ball. I feel so alone.

After I'm all cried out I get up, I leave the shower. I wrap myself protectively with a fluffy towel and I go into my room which is now filled with the suns light. It's morning already. Wow. I must have been in there a while. I know I won't be ale to sleep, so I put on a pair of Nike shorts and a massive jumper that hides my swollen and purple neck a little better.

I take my iPod with me and leave my phone at home. I don't want to be disturbed. I finally leave the house and start running like my life depends on it. I go faster and faster till I can't feel my feet no more, it's been 45 mins on non stop running. I instantly stop when i cant breath anymore and sink to a near by bench. I stare at the view before me, nature. It has a purpose in life, it never goes away.

I watch for another hour blankly and I finally get up and start walking back to Elliot's home. I take my time because my angel really hurts and my legs feel like jello.

Once I'm here I have a quick shower and I wrap my self in a towel and just sit on my bed...

Then I relies that nearly all the phones are ringing in this house. How long have they been ringing for? I get up and open my cell phone first not looking at e ID.

"Hello" I say quietly not knowing what to expect.

"Hello, shit Ana you scared the hell out of us! We have been calling for the last two hours! Are you okay?" Kate's panicked voice comes through.

"Elliot stop ringing your home phone she answered her phone!" Kate shouts again not letting me answer. Then I hear ruffling. Elliot takes the phone off Kate.

"Hey, itty bitty, you okay? We thought something might have happened to you! You weren't answering your calls and I was really close to calling my gay brother to come and see if you were okay!" He explains panicky.

"I'm fine guys really... I went for a run this morning and it took longer than I thought it would" I answer innocently. I don't want anyone to worry about me.

"Are you kidding me Ana we have been trying to call you since six in the morning it's ten now!" Then I notice that something is wrong with her voice.

"Kate are you okay? You don't sound good" I say worried did something happen between Elliot and her? I hope not, Elliot is great for her.

"No, Ana I'm not fine I'm really ill and I need you to do that interview for me... Please. It took me forever to get me a interview with Elliot's gay brother, Christian. It would take me months to reschedule the appointment. Please Ana, do this for me? I would have gone if I could but I can't move my head hurts too much I wouldn't be able to drive down there. Your already in Seattle as well!" she says almost about to cry.

"Okay..." I whisper what could go wrong? He's gay and I'm sure I would have meet him sooner or later.

"You will? OMG! Thank you, ana you are a life saver! The interview is at 11:30 and I will email you the questions." She says in a deep sore voice.

"Sure, Kate I will be waiting for your email. I have to get ready now, so talk to you later" I say flatly I don't want to leave this room but I would do anything for my BFF.

"Ow wait how was your interview?" Asks excitedly with a rough voice. Ow shit I didn't go to an interview...

"We'll Kate it didn't go that well... They were looking for more experienced people" I say quickly...

"Okay never mind you will find somewhere else, see you soon, Steele" She says before I disconnect.

I get up and pick a blue dress that's tight with black heels and bag. I can't be bothered with my look today, I don't care.

I print Kate's questions and straitened my hair. Input make up on to cover my bruise, it doesn't hide it, I put a little make up to cover my eyes, they look black and red. 27 hours with no sleep is not agreeing with me. But I can't find peace to sleep. I leave the house at 11. I should make it no time the office is close to Elliot's home anyway.

I get to the building just in time and look up. Wow. What adventure lies behind these doors lets see...I get out my car and I enter..

**OMG! Does this mean that Ana doesn't want Mark in her life anymore? She is also finally meeting Christian again! Let me know what you think ;) **

**Minnie XxX**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Christian POV)

It's been 2 weeks! 2 fucking weeks since I last saw my blue eyes... I miss her so fucking much. She left without saying bye... I came home from a meeting to find her pulling out their driveway... I didn't know she was going forever... I would have stopped her if I knew but I thought they might be going out to dinner or something.

When I went into my house my house keeper there told me that the woman next door said thanks and goodbye... I felt my heart fall to the bottom of my stomach when I found out she was leaving without saying bye face to face... I mean I don't even know her second name! I had to spend another week in Georgia, which was like hell, I sent most of my time on the balcony waiting for her to just appear, but she didn't. I couldn't even properly work my body was present in the meetings but my mind was not! Thankfully Ross knew what she was doing and we got the deal.

It's been a week since I have returned to Seattle and I can't seem to work! My staff are tip toeing around me waiting for me blow at someone and shout your fired. That seems like the only thing I have been shouting at people lately. I haven't been over to my parents house in a long time. Although I miss them, I'm not in the mood to face them and Elliot is working on a massive project in Portland... I can't even ask him if he knows that blond girls name from the bar. He would be suspicious if I asked. That Bond girl knew Ana and if I knew her name I could search her class mates or something. I know Ana studies they might be in the same classes.

Elena has been trying to contact me but I have avoided her at all coasts, even if that meant not going to my parents house. She's my friend but I don't think Ana knows what a sub Dom relationship is and I don't want Elena to see me as weak. She told me that love was for losers but I don't love Ana, I just like her, a lot.

I have a meeting today with Katherine Kavanagh and she's interviewing me for the student paper at her university and I'm really not in the mood for her but her father insisted that I give her a chance.

Maybe she goes to the same university and Ana... Maybe I can ask her... I mean she's should know, right. Before my meeting with Kavanagh I have a short meeting with Claude.

He's my personal trainer and he is the first person to know if I'm in a pissed mood. Our meeting is brief and I wanted it to end before it started.

"We will talk about it another them, Claude" I say dismissing him. He nods and stands up just before he leaves he shouts..

"Golf this week, Grey" All I can do is scroll at him. He knows I hate golf and he also knows I'm rubbish at it... He laughs at glare I give him at walks out. I sigh in relief I don't want no one to disturbed me I just want everyone to leave me to my thoughts of Ana...

Her beautiful sea blue eyes... Soft lips... Smooth pale skin and I'm in the zone everything around me isn't important anymore... Only me and my beautiful blue eyes. Then I'm interrupted by my phone ringing... I'm so mad! I don't want o be disturbed, all I want is my blue eyes...

"What!" I snap loudly

"Sir we have your next meeting now it's an interview with Katherine Kavanagh but she wasn't able to make it so we have a Anastasia Steele instead" Andrea says... Great I fucking hate surprises!

"Send her in" I say in a stern and annoyed voice.

The door opens slowly but I don't bother looking up, I don't care. Then I hear a thud I suddenly look up to see a small brunette on the floor. I get up quickly and help her up. Suddenly I feel that pull with her. What's going on? Then when she looks up and I see the most biggest, bluest and innocent eyes have never seen starring back at me.

Staring in awe my frozen heart melts slightly a the sight of her... She's so beautiful she's wearing a blue dress that stops mid length that tugged her body with a back blazer and black . She looks like she's going to burst in to tears. What's wrong?

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask softly. I miss her so much it's taking all my strength to not take her in my area and hold her tight. What's wrong with her? I want her to tell me everything and let let me take care of her. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she launches at me wrapping her arms tightly around my neck I instantly put my arms around her to hold her close to me, tightly. She's sobbing into my neck and I feel my cold heart breaking knowing she's hurting. I feel good knowing that I'm comforting her though.

I'm home. I'm finally at peace with my mind, body and soul... I inhale her smell letting her run through my body. God... I have never missed anyone the way I have missed her in the last three weeks.

She carries on crying until she starts hiccupping unable to control her breathing. I carry her bridal style to my chair and sit her on my lap.

"Breath baby. In and out,slowly." I tell her softly. She nods against by neck and takes deep breaths. She starts to move away but I hold her to me not wanting to let her go.

"It's okay I'm here baby take your time we are in no rush." I say in a calm voice trying to hide my panic in the thought of her leavening me again. She jumps out of my lap all of a sudden looking horrified with my suggestion. Then I see it... The mark on her neck! Who did that to her?

"I can't Christian... We can't.. When I want to your house I saw a blond lady... She was really pretty.." I cut her off before she continues. She thinks, Palma, my house Keeper was my girlfriend. I try not to laugh at her suggestion.

"Baby, Palma is my house keeper in Georgia. She gave me your message and I was really upset that you left without leaving me your number or saying bye..." I say starting to stand up and pace. It was such a depressing feeling knowing I had no control over how to find her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know you well; I was scared that I was going to be one of those woman who broke a family up... I can't be that Christian." She whispered softy not meeting my gaze. I walked up to her and lifter he chin up s I can look into my eyes.

"It's okay Ana. You are such a thoughtful person... But you never think of yourself. So, from now on you come and tell me Ana... I want to be more than just friends... Like a..." I can't find the words... If it meant having a boyfriend/ girlfriend relationship with her and giving up BDSM I would do it in a heart beat and I will.

"You mean like my boyfriend" she whispered "I've never had a boyfriend before" she whispered again.

"Neither have I but the last three weeks have been hell, Ana, and I can't stay away from you any more now that I found you. I think about you all the time... Anastasia Rose Steele can you do me the honour of being my girlfriend. I have never had a girlfriend before, either, but we can learn together." I say softly at her... Pleas say yes.. Please give me a chance, baby? I silently beg.

"yes" is all she says to make me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive. I pick her up and swirl her around. She squeals in shock then laughs. I can't help but laugh with her.

"Christian... Enough... Please I can't... Breath." She says trying to control her laughter. I slowly put her down and give her a passionate kiss... God I think I'm falling for her. I stare at her neck again. Then I start to notice the black hoops around her eyes too.

"So, tell me what's bothering you baby. I'm your boyfriend now and I want to know everything. Ana, who did that you neck?" I say to her as I sit and gather her back on my lap, gently stroking her neck, encouraging her to go on. She hisses at the contact and it breaks my heart to see her in pain.

Then we are interrupted by my office door opening. Andrea pops her head in and freezes when she sees us; Ana try's to wiggle out out I hold her closer to me. Andrea quickly covers to her professional self and smiles.

"Mr. Grey, your next meeting is here." She says calmly trying to hide her joy... She's never seen me with woman before... She probably thought I was gay.

"Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day Andrea." I say calmly looking down my blushing baby. I kiss the top of her head to reassure her she has nothing to be shy of.

"Christian your busy I should go... I will call you later, promise." She says still blushing.

"No, baby I want to spend the day with my girlfriend. Andrea cancel everything, like I said." I Say dismissing her she nods then leaves trying to hide her excitement.

"Now baby tell me what bothering you and who did that to you neck?" She looks up at me and her eyes fill with tears... What has upset my baby so much to make her cry? I'm going to kill who ever made her feel this way.

"I met up with him... My biological dad.." She says quietly tears running down her face.

"No ones knows... No one, I feel so bad because I didn't give him a chance, because of what they did to me.

And my heart drops to the bottom of my stomach what did they say... Who are they? They did this to her? What type of father does that to her daughter?

**Hey everyone I will update twice today this one is Christians POV and the next chapter will be Ana's POV, enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Ana's POV)

"Now baby tell me what bothering you and who did that to you neck?" I look upset him and my eyes fill with tears. Can I trust him? I feel so comfortable around him like I've known him whole life. Maybe it meantime be between us... Just maybe. Hope fills deep inside me. I have to tell him.

"I met up with him... My biological dad.." I say quietly and the guilt fills up in me and tears run down my checks.

"No ones knows... No one, I feel so bad because I didn't give him a chance, because of what they did to me."

He tenses a little then holds me tighter. He smells me then relaxes again. I lift my head from his chest and look at him again.

" Do you hate me because I didn't give him a chance?" I ask what if he doesn't like me anymore because of what I'm about to say... What if he tells me to leave! I stare in his eyes with plea that he doesn't reject me. He looks back at me alarmed about what I just said to him.

"No, baby, how could you think that? Any person who does that to their flesh and blood doesn't deserve a chance at all. Why would I hate you? It want your fault they did this to you.." He finishes off looking worried. I start to cry again.

"It wasn't his fault... His daughters did it to me... They said I wanted him for his money... But I never wanted or needed money... My dad gives me an monthly allowance of 20,000 dollars, do you think I need money? My college and uni have been paid for... All from my parents... I did nothing and I don't deserve it. I have so much of it, I hate have I ever done to deserve or even get that money? Nothing! ..." I sob into his shoulder holding him tight. I hate that I was born into money. I will never know the feeling of working for something and feeling great about it because I can say I did that and look at it proudly.

"shhh... It's okay baby, I will sort it out" he coos rubbing my back in a rhythm. Suddenly, my eyes get heavy and my crying stops. " I will make everything better for you, you will never have to worry about this again baby, I promise you" he says whispering into my ears and I believe him, with all my heart. I can't sleep here though he works here. I lift my head and look up at him. He carries on rubbing my back and looking down at me lovingly. I reach up and run my hand down his face slowly. He kisses my lips, softly.

" Thank you, for listening to me. For being my boyfriend" I smile and he smiles back. " I have to go now though. I haven't slept in 30 hours and I have been living on 4 hours a sleep for the last 2 weeks or so... I need to go. I will call or text you later, okay?" I whisper to him softly. His eyes go wide with concern.

"Baby why haven't you been sleeping?" I shrug

"I couldn't I was so depressed..." My voice trails of as I think of myself in the last couple to weeks, I wasn't myself.

"Baby, I have been restless without you as we'll... I couldn't sleep either. Please come to my apartment...we can sleep together and I know I will sleep better with you" he says nuzzling my cheek. My eyes go wide I can't go home with him! I've never slept with a man before either. He looks at my face and softly chuckles.

"I promise not to touch you until we are both ready for this" he says kissing the tip of my nose then my fore head.

"Okay, but lets be quick I'm going to gall asleep any minute now" I say tiredly.

"Lets go baby" he lifts me up with him and kisses my lips again.

"your lips are so soft when you cry. but no more crying for you I want you happy always." He whispers to me. All I do is nod. I wiggle out of his arms and fix my dress and blazer. I find my balance with a little help from Christian and get ready to leave. Christian gets his phone out and he calls some one.

"Taylor I will be leavening now" is all he says before hanging up. "Come on baby lets get you to bed." He says holding me from behind and kissing my neck.

"I need to use the rest room" I say with a blush.

"That way baby" he says pointing to another door in his office. I walk to wards there and lock the door. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are so red and puffy they almost look busied. My neck looks terrible already. I want to start to cry all over again but. Don't have the energy anymore. I wash my face with cool water and remove the make that had ran down my face. I feel better already. I dry my face and I look at my reflection in the mirror again. My eyes look like they have gone down a little. I sigh and leave. Christian is on the phone again. when I enter he puts the phone down and walks me to the door kissing my face the whole way there and I giggled.

"I love your giggle baby" he whispered in my ear as we stepped out of his office.

"Andrea I will see you tomorrow" he gives her and the lady beside her a little nod before facing away from the woman who are starring with wide eyes and open mouths. We get into the elevator and I lean against him. I feel so drained emotionally and physically.

We step out the building and enter a SUV that's waiting there for us. We get in and I put my head and hand on his chest and he holds me close constantly smelling my hair. I'm so close to falling asleep that my eyes are not even open anymore. I am aware or what's happening around me but my eyes are closed and it feels impossible to open them.

I fell the car stop. I'm expecting Christian to wake me but he doesn't. He carries me in and up an elevator and up some stairs... Then I hear a door open. I'm slowly put down on a really soft and comfortable bed... Then I feel his hands on me... He takes my heals off, relief floods me, they hurt. Then he slowly takes my blaze off and dress. I stiffen a little... Was this his plan? To use me? Before I can make anymore conclusions I hear Christians voice.

"Relax baby I want you to be comfortable while you sleep" he kisses my forehead and then covers my almost naked body with a silk cover. I then hear Christian getting changed I want to watch him so bad but I'm too tired to lift my head and open my eyes. I hear him leave the room and then he comes up close to me.

"I'm going to put some cream on your neck baby. This will sooth the pain and make it go away quicker" he says softly kissing my cheek. I feel him slowly put the cream on my swollen a and brushed neck after kissing it a million times.

Then I feel him get into the bed. He pulls me towards his bare chest and it feels so good. The heat coming off his body is amazing and I instantly relax into his touch. Not long after I let darkness take me, peacefully.

I feel hazy and my head hurts. I lift my head but I instantly regret it. I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings, it's dark. Christian house... Ow yeah. I was tired. I feel heat all around me like a radiator has been stuck to me. I turn to my left and see Christian, he's sleeping. I let a breath out he hasn't left me. I slowly get up, not wanting my head to hurt anymore, and make my way to the bathroom that's in Christians room. Wow. It's massive. Two sinks and a bath tub the 4 people can fit in easily and I thought I had a big bathroom.

I use the toilet and when I get back I notice Christian has turned over to my side and is hugging my pillow for dear life... Aw baby I wouldn't leave... I slowly sit on the edge of the bed and lay down on the little space that's available for me.

I feel Christian move and then he lifts his head up. He then moves a little back and pulls me to him. He rests his head in the middle of my breasts then moans. I look up at the alarm clock it's 5:00am the usual time I get up at. I look down at Christian and he looks so peaceful. I start to run my hand through his smooth hair, massaging his scalp. In response he snuggled up closer to my neck and starts tickling me and I start to giggle, I'm a ticklish person. I holds me down by putting his whole weight on me. I try to wiggle free but he just keeps on snuggling in my neck which is very sensitive at the moment.

"Good morning beautiful" he hums in my neck making me laugh and try to move again from his hold.

"Good morning handsome" I say between laughs he won't stop moving.

"Christian... Please I can't breathe" I gasp. He finally lifts his head up and looks at me with a big smile.

"but I really, really, like your laughing and giggles." He says with a pout. I can't help but lift my head up and kiss his pout. He chuckles and starts kissing my nose then my head and cheeks and eyes.

"Beautiful..." He breaths.

"Christian...um.." I look up a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, baby what's wrong?" He asks shifting his weight of me slightly so I can breathe better. Then my stomach growls and I turn a beet red colour. Christian starts to laugh, really laugh, till he has tears running down his eyes. I can't help but join, it's infectious and such a beautiful sound. He turns over and takes me with him so that I'm on top of him now.

"Is it to late to mention that I'm hungry?" I ask innocently.

"Yes it's definitely too late baby... But we have been sleeping for almost 17 hours. We want to bed about 12 noon yesterday and now it's 5 on a monday morning." Christian says with a sigh and he gets up lifting me with him.

"Lets shower and have breakfast. "He says carrying me to the bathroom. He puts me down and takes his pj bottoms off just as he's about to take his boxers off I turn around and slowly undo my bra then my panties. I hesitate at first but I trust him. I then feel Christians strong arms around me and his member pocking my back... Omg I want it somewhere else... I blush just thinking of it I've never done anything like this before. Christian chuckles and kisses my cheek from behind me.

"Come on baby your hungry and you have to eat." He says moving away from my back. He turns the shower on and gets in. I follow him in and let the warm water run don all over my body. I run my hands trough my hair and down the sides of my neck... Mmm feels good. I then feel Christian start washing my body. He washes me everywhere leavening me spotlessly clean. Then I have an idea.

"My turn..." I whisper in a low sexy voice and Christian moans. I put body wash in my hands and start washing his body all over... He stiffens when I touch his chest but all he did was put his hands on top of mine and guided me... I finish cleaning him but Christian still has his eyes closed.

"Christian are you okay?" I whisper at him. He opens his eyes and stares at me with wide eyes before pinning me against the shower and kissing me passionately. I want to do this with him but I need time. We stop kissing and start gasping of air.

"I want you so bad baby" he almost whimpers. I look down at his reaction... And it looks sore and uncomfortable. I sigh.

"I'm not ready, Christian, we just met" I whisper looking up at him with pleading eyes. Then it came to me, an idea. I know what to do.

"I know baby I'm sorry. Lets get out of here we are getting wrinkly." He says softly. Then turns around getting ready to get out. I grab his arm and turn him back around. I kiss him passionately then drop to my knees. Then I take him in my mouth.

"Ana, baby, what are you doing?... Ahhh... Yeah... That's right baby... Like that" I start sucking harder.

I don't even know if I'm doing it right but judging from his reaction I am. He is now holding my head encouraging me to go deeper, and I do. I go all back.

"ahhgg... How deep can you go, damn baby... I'm coming Ana stop if you don't want me to come in... Ummm... Ah... Your mouth!" He practically screams. I don't know what he means until a warm salty liquid fills my mouth I swallow some quickly then I suck him dry. As soon as I'm done he picks me up and kisses me passionately.

"Wow. Have you done that before?" He asks a little unsure if he should have or not. I instantly shake my head no. Then he smiles and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well you were amazing" he says... He looks like he wants to say more but holds back.

"Lets get out baby" he says kissing my forehead.

Ana just gave me the best blow job I have ever had... I have never came that hard before! She didn't even have a problem swallowing everything down, without gagging. I was really happy when she told me it was the first time she did that... It made me feel like it was just ever going to be me... But then I thought about the other men she might have slept with... I wonder how many there were. If only I knew I would find each and every one of them and kill them with my own hands. Ana is mine.

I wanted to ask her how many times she's slept with another person but I didn't want to seem rude... I mean you don't ask that to a girl that's just gave you a blow job.

I get out the shower and put a towel around me, grabbing one for Ana too. I wrap it around her and she giggles. I can't help but grin back. I kiss her lips and lead her to my bedroom. I don't have any cloths here for her... I look around to find something for her but she beats me to it. She picks up my t-shit that's on my bed and puts it over her head. I let her find some cloths while I put track suit bottoms on. I turn around to find Ana in one of my white t-shirts that go up to her thighs and a pair of my boxers. She looks so good in my cloths... It makes me want her more. I put a t-shirt over my head and I go up to her and kiss her lips.

"You look good in my cloths baby." I whisper to her forehead. I pull her to me and we make out way down to the kitchen. Ms. Jones is already up and cooking, I can smell it before I see it. I slide on a barstool and so does Ana, next to me.

"Good morning Ms. Jones." I say, making her jump. She turns around and she gasps.

"Ow... Mr. Grey sorry I was busy making pancake mix. Ow and good morning." She's starring wide eyes and in awe at Ana. It's probably because she's never seen me so comfortable in my own home or with anybody else...

"Yes , pancakes sound good. By the way this is Ms. Steele, Ana this is Ms. Jones." I say. Ms. Jones smiles at Ana.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Steele." She says with a massive smile.

"Hey, please call me Ana and nice to meet you too" Ana says politely back. Ms. Jones goes back to cooking and I snuggle closer to Ana. I bury my face in her neck, taking in her sent. She giggles, my stubble is tickling her because I haven't shaved yet. I can't help but smile at her as she try's to hold her giggles probably because Ms. Jones is here with us, I don't care. I snuggle one more time and move away by kissing her neck.

We are waiting for breakfast so me and Ana are looking at the daily newspaper. Then I hear a ringing noise. Ana's eyes go wide and she looks panicked before she jumps of the stool and runs up stairs.

I start to panic as well... Why did she run upstairs? Does she not want to be here? I jump off the stool and run to my bedroom where Ana is sat on the floor on her phone.

"No, sorry I didn't call you... Yeah the interview went well. He wasn't that bad Kate." She then giggles.

"I will be leaving tonight, I have to get ready for my finals.. Okay... Bye" she turns her phone off then she faces me. She instantly comes up to me and hugs me tight... After a couple of seconds of shock I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her her.

"Your leaving me..." I breath into her hair.

"Never" she says against my chest. She moved away just a little so that we can see each other. I look into her eyes and they are watering.

"I don't want to go but I have my finals in 2 weeks and I have already missed a lot of lessons because of... What happened.." She chokes at the last part, my heart aches for her.

"Baby I don't want you to go either but you need to do well at school and it's almost over..." What else can I say? I can't just ask her to move to Seattle for me when we have just met. Ow fuck I don't care how long we have met each other, it feels too right and I never want her to leave me again. Here goes everything...

"Ana, baby, move here to Seattle with me... I know we have known each other for a little while but it feels right and I don't ever want you to leave my side." I say like a nervousness wreck... She sates a little before laughing... Full on laughter... What's so funny?

"What was funny about what I said?" I ask in all seriousness.

"Aww Christian that was the cutest thing anybody has ever said to me but me and my room mate, Kate, have already decides to move to Seattle after we graduate" she says wiping her eyes. I try to pout and pretend I'm upset but it doesn't last long because I'm so fucking happy she's moving here. Ana starts laughing again and kisses my pout away... I wonder what else I don't know about her...

I pick her up and carry her back to the kitchen where Ms. Jones has put two plates with pancakes and bacon on. We eat in a comfortable silence and when we are done we move to the television room. She snuggled in next to me but I pull her on my lap, it feels better this way.

Ana picks a film but I don't care because I'm too busy studying her that watching a film. I notice the way she smiles when something funny happens and the way her eyes swell with tears when something dad happens... She also snuggled closer to me when she is upset. I take that opportunity and kiss her head and take in her smell. The film finally finishes and she look up at me with a shy smile. I want to know everything about her... Where do I start..

"Hey baby you know when my PA introduced you she called you Anastasia... Is that your full name?" I ask interested.

"Yeah, my full name is Anastasia Rose Steele but I prefer Ana... Nobody calls me Anastasia" she looks up at me innocently and I kiss her forehead.

"Okay baby... So what have you to planned for after graduation?" I ask. She smiles at me before answering.

"well have already applied for a couple of publishing houses and I hope to hear from soon... I lied to my friend and said I came for an interview this weekend but actually I came for something else..." She hesitated and didn't carry on.

"What did you really come here for, baby?" I ask I'm worried about her... She's said she hasn't told anybody about her meting her dad... That can't be good, right? Sh frowns and moves away a little.

"I... I told you I came to meet my biological dad..." She looks like she is hiding something but I don't know what.

"I want you to tell me everything because when we were in Georgia you Said you were with your dad and now you are telling me about meeting your dad for the first time, whats going on?" I ask confused. Then she sighs.

"When my mom was in her death bed she told us that I wasn't Rays, who brought me up like his own daughter, and that my real biological dad lived in Seattle... I wanted nothing to do with him but my mom made me promise I would tell him that I existed because he never knew about me...I had to come and tell him; I didn't want to tell anybody about it because I didn't want to bother any one with my problems... But he has 3 daughters that are all older than me... I think they are adopted because mom said he couldn't have kids due to something genetic. When I told him who I was he wanted a relationship and I felt like owed it to him to try to play father daughter... His daughters didn't like me and that's when they threatened to kill me if I didn't leave their daddy alone. He didn't see what they did though. He was so upset when I was leaving that he was crying... I felt bad for him but I am never going to that house again" she finishes allowing her self to sob and I hold her close to me.

She went through all that in less than a month... No wonder she's under so much stress... She will never ever see that man again if that's what she wants... I will keep in away with my life if I have to...

"I'm sorry baby... You will never see him again and I promise you that." I state calmly and kiss the top of her head again. She finally finishes crying and looks up at me. She looks sad.

"Christian... I... I have to leave because I have to study for my finals then I have to start packing. I don't want to g though..." She says looking down shyly. My heart breaks that we have to separate once again but this time it will be different. This time she's my girlfriend... This time I know where she is and how I can reach her.

"I don't want you to go baby. But I promise I will call every day until your finals are over and I will promise not to visit because I will not want to leave and it will hurt and distract you from you studies all over again. I want you to study full on and I will come to your graduation, promise..." I state firmly. I want my baby to have no regrets in her life even if that means staying away from her for a while.

"Christian... We need to do this interview because Kate will kill me if I come back empty handed" she giggle and I can't help but chuckle. Then her face falls in realisation... What happens... What did I miss? She sits up and looks at me straight in the eye.

"What baby? what's wrong?" I ask panicked.

"Its us Christian... How could we be together?" She says tears running down he face.

My frozen heart shatters into a million prices and I take in a sharp breath... She doesn't want us? What was I thinking when I thought this girl was for me? How was she meant to save me and bring me into the light?why would she ever want a sick fuck like me anyway?...

**This is a nice long chapter for all of you lovely babes! Ow God what's going to happen between them now? Let me know what you guys think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Ana's POV)

"What baby? what's wrong?" Christian asked in a panicked voice. Well isn't it obvious?

"Its us Christian... How could we be together?" How can we be together?...He's a CEO a powerful man... A many people rely on him getting to work and keeping his business up and here I am sat expressing my worthless feelings to him... I'm such an idiot. I look at him and he looks heart broken...

"Wha... What do you mean?" He ask in a dead voice. My hearts aches for him.

" Your an amazing person Christian... It's just that millions of people rely on you to keep you business up and... I just take your time up... I don't want to be the type of girl friend that has to beg for attention or the one where she's always alone... You deserve better Christian. I'm just a uni student, just no one, but you are the powerful Christian Grey... I'm sorry..." I whisper the last part. Then I hear him sigh... With relief.

"Baby... Don't you get it I want to be with you... You already mean a lot to me! Don't you get that..." He says in a frustrated voice. I move away from him and sit next to him putting some distance between us. I look up to his face and see pain.

"This is what everyone does to me Ana... They judge me because of my money, my business and fame; I hate it... I hate the fact no one knows who I really am, not even my family. I thought you were different Ana I thought I felt something with you, something real... I guess I was wrong." He spoke from deep down and I know he is telling the truth. My eyes swell in tears and I launch my self at him. I wrap m arms around his neck and he buries his head in my neck, like he's trying to hide. I hold him tightly,like its my last and enjoy the moment.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to feel that way about me. I won't judge you. You deserve better and I thought that you might not want me as you have so many woman that love you and want you." I try to move back so I can see him but he holds me tighter.

"You know I have never had a girlfriend and I have never slept with a girl." He says innocently, face still buried in my neck.

"But so many woman want you... How did you resist?" I ask finally being able to looks at his face. He looks down and I can see tears have escaped his eyes but I lift his face up. "You can't hide from me Christian Grey, not anymore, not ever." He looks up at me and gives me a small shy smile. I melt.

" I never even saw them... I only saw you... The moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were going to be mine" I believe him... I kiss away a couple of stay tears and I look into his eyes like I was grieving myself him like I was putting my massive brick was so he could help me from my inner suffering. I rest my forehead against his.

"Don't ever leave leave me Christian Grey.. Do you hear me? Never" I say as my own tears roll down my eyes. I trust him with everything I have. He smiles.

"I will never let you go baby... Your my everything. You represent everything I couldn't once have. Now I have it all." I smile at his comment I'm his everything.

We sit there in silence for seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? We're both lost in thought and I feel like utter bliss in his arms. Then my mind wonders to Kate... Elliot...Mather are going to expect me home. I have to get up and leave Seattle soon... Elliot...ELLIOT! ELLIOT!

I instantly lift my head up and Christian jumps in surprise.

"Elliot!" I start to lough. Really laugh. I laugh so hard that tears are spilling from my face. Christian is grinning but he's looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"what's going on, baby?" Christian asks warily. I laugh harder.

"Christian... I know Elliot and all this time he was telling me about you... He said you were gay!" I say wiping my tears and gasping for air.

"How do you know Elliot?" Christian asks shocked.

"Elliot is going out with Kate my room mate, the one that was going to interview you, and he has been living with us for the last couple of weeks, well since I came back home" I say with a sigh.

"Lucky bastered has been livening with you all this time while I've been dreaming if I would ever see you again" he laughs. He then curdles me.

"I won't ever let you go, ever... Now lets do your room mates interview so she doesn't get upset." He stands up taking me with him. He goes over to my hand bag and sits me down on the bed. I take out the recorder that Kate gave me and her questions.

The interview lasts over an hour and I feel like I have learnt so much about him. He likes flying and sailing. He owns a helicopter, a jet, ... And a yacht. He is into helping the poor and feeding third war countries; he's also into saving the environment. Isn't he just perfect? I haven't really been paying attention to what the questions are I just love listening to him talk about his hobbies and interests. We kept Things formal while doing the interview although i was practically sat straddling him, almost grinding my self on him at one point because he's so sexy. There's only a couple more questions left and then I have to leave. Looking down I read out the next question:

"Are you gay Mr. Grey?" I say it out load before I even know what I'm saying. I go beet red and try to hide me laugh... Christian stares at me wide eyes and in shock.

"I'm so sorry... I just read what was on here I want paying attention... Sorry" I whisper. He looks at me amused and starts to laugh. We spent the night together then we showed together, i gave him an amazing blow job, then we cuddled and snogged throughout the morning and I just asked if he was gay... I'm such a idiot. I keep blushing until he stops laughing then he looks me straight in the eyes.

"No, Miss. Steele, I'm not gay, I do like woman. I just prefer to keep my private life private and no one needs to know what I do outside of my business. "He answers calmly. I turn the recorder off and I start kissing him. A deep passionate kiss. It feels like its going on forever until we separate gasping for air.

"You have to get ready to go baby. I don't want you driving in the dark and it's already 2 in the evening." He whispers resting his forehead against mine.

"I know but everything's too perfect to leave, I don't want it to end." I whisper back at him. He shakes his head so With a sigh I get up and start looking for my cloths.

"Do you know where my cloths are?" I ask blushing. Christian gets up and kisses my forehead then walks to his walk in closet and brings my cloths that are now freshly washed and folded.

"Ms. Jones has washed them for you" he says explaining. I take the cloths from him and he walks back to his closet. I start to change but I can't seem to find my panties, so I keep Christians boxers on. When I finish getting dressed I turn around to find Christian walking out from his closet dressed in jeans and a tight back top that tugs his muscled body.

"I'm ready..." I sigh grabbing my bag. He comes to me and leads me to the elevator just when one of his bodyguards come out.

"It's fine Taylor I'm just going to escort Miss. Steele to her car and I will be back." Taylor gives him a nod then diapers again. We get into the elevator and I press the ground floor. As soon as the doors close there is a electric force pulling us together. It's so thick I can almost see it... I look up to see Christian stare back at me with dark blazing eyes and he's breathing heavily, like me.

All of a sudden I'm pushed up against the wall of the elevator and being kissed really passionately. I moan into his mouth as I feel his hands rubbing my thighs and butt. It doesn't last long as We then separate when the elevator pings. Both of us are gasping for air and stare into each others eyes. It might have been short but it was full of pure lust.

"What's with elevators" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me out. We slowly walk to my car and I look at him.

"Thanks for everything Christian" I say smiling.

"It was my pleasure baby. Make sure you call me when you get back or I will worry." He states firmly.

"I will" I promise him. I start to walk to the drivers side of the car and open my door. I look p at Christian who is looking down trying to hide his hurt... I have spend 24 hours with this man and h knows more about me at the moment more than anybody else in this world and I didn't even give him a proper good bye...

I slam my door shut and run to wards Christian who has his arms now open or me. I jump into his arms hugging him tight. He swirls me around and we bury our faces in each others necks hopping that this isn't good bye forever.

"Good bye Christian" I whisper in his neck.

"Good bye baby" he whispers back. I feel him moving and he is taking me to the drivers seat of my car. He opens my door with one hand while holding me up with his other hand. He sits me down and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. He pulls away then gasps. I look up at him starring at his boxers that can now be seen a little. I giggle at his expression.

"Sorry Mr. Grey I had to borrow your boxers because I couldn't find my panties." I state still laughing. Christian pulls him self together then starts to laugh as well.

"Well that isn't fair now, is it Ms. Steele?" He asks trying to play serious, but failing miserably.

"Tell you what if you find my panties you can keep them." I say and laugh because his eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, I like that deal very much Ms. Steele" he says eyes daring. I nod and then he shuts my door. I put my seat belt on and start the car and slowly pull out of the car park not wanting to leave Christian. With a final wave through the review mirror I leave the car park.

I go to Elliot's house and collect my things. My cloths, MacBook, makeup etc. Then I left his home and started my 3 hour journey.

The three hour drive felt like 3 minutes, I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice I was in Portland already. It took another 20 mins to gets home and I let out a breath. I walked out the car and grabbed my things from the boot and walked to my front door. I opened it to be greeted by a nearly naked Elliot, only in his boxers, and a flushed Kate IN OUR KITCHEN making out. I moan if frustration.

" Elliot put some cloths on, please. Also, no more making out in our kitchen because it leads to other things and, most importantly, I EAT THERE." I say turning away from them.

"Well hello to you too, smurf" he jokes and I hear Kate laugh but then it turns to coughing.

"ow Elliot, seriously your nick names for Ana never get old..." Kate says all breathless... I take Kate's recorder and questions out of my hand bag and hand them to her. She beams when she sees them...

"OMG Ana thank you. I will start working on it right away. Was that jack ass nice to you?" Kate asks and I giggle. Ow Kate you have no idea...

"No everything was great, nothing went wrong" I say calmly, trying to hide my smile.

"Are you sure, Ana? My brother can be very intimidating." Elliot asks serious. I know he is serious because he used my name... Why are they so afraid that he hurt me?

"Seriously guys there's no need to worry. I went there did the interview and chilled a little in Elliot apartment before leavening." I say lying to the looking at them straight in the eye.

"Okay, Ana, it's just that you have been acting so weird since your mom died and I want everything to go back to the way they are" she whines a little while saying it and I lose it... Who does she think she is? She doesn't even know how I feel! I let anger take over me and I let everything out n her.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU KATE!" I scram at her and she looks taken back by my reaction. But I don't stop there...

"It's takes you 2 fucking weeks of sobbing and moping around for you to get over a guy you have known barely 2 months and your telling me to act more of my self when is only been 4 weeks since I Lost my mom, who I have known my whole fucking life. For the first time in forever Kate it isn't about you and I don't care how you feel about the way I act because ITS NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" Kate's eyes fill with tears and I stomp of to my bedroom and slam the door shut. I start to cry silently. Why does my life suck so much?...

**Ow God! But don't worry guys they will make it up promise and the next chapter will be Christians POV.**

**Minnie Xxx **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Christians POV)

I knew Ana's graduation was 2 weeks away but it's taking too long. I call her everyday, just to hear her voice, and it makes my day. I try to let her call me but she is always busy studying, so I call her to make sure she's eaten, getting enough sleep and looking after herself. She sounds so upset when we talk on the phone, but every time I ask her if she is okay she says its stress or she's missing me but I know it's something else. I have missed her so much in the last week that I was tempted to fly over to Portland for a couple of hours just for a day, but when I told Ana she refused to let me come she said that she wouldn't be able to study or let me go if I had to leave. That just made my heart melt. She is graduating in two days time and I decided to go to Portland earlier that planed, so we can spend some time together before the celebrations began.

I haven't called her today because I know she is going out with Kate to a party, so shes resting before hand. She doesn't know that I will be in Portland in the same party she is at today, I can't wait to see her reaction.

I finish eating my dinner quickly, as usual, and then I look at my watch. It's time to call her. I practically run to my office then I close the door and sit down, making myself comfy.

I get my phone out and speed dial 2... She is the second most important person on my contact list, the first one is Taylor and that's only for safety issues. Her phone starts to ring but she isn't answering... Where is she? Is something wrong? I start to panic... On the fourth ring I hear something.

"Hello" her voice is like sweet angels singing to me, it's like a siren call every time.

"Hey baby, it's me, I was worried when you didn't answer your phone." I say smiling just happy to hear her voice. Then she giggles and I almost fall off from my chair.

"I love that sound, baby" I tell her with a happy sigh seeing my baby tonight is going to be the best.

"I missed everything about you Christian it's too long to say over the phone" she giggles shyly. She's so adorable.

"Ow miss Steele I would love that list... Actually I would like that list right now, please start Miss. Steele" I say charmingly, I know she falls for it every time. I hear her let out a happy and excited sigh, now that's what I like to hear coming out of those sweet, wet and warm lips... Great now I have to hide my... Never mind.

"As much as I would love to sit here and tell you exactly what I love about you Mr. Grey, I have promised my friends I would go out with them tonight." She says with a sigh, like she doesn't want to go out to tonight.

"Don't you want to go out with your friends?" I ask because most people her age love partying and to socialise with new people. She's so different from people her age and I love that about her she's really independent and wants to do what she wants not what others think is fun.

"I would rather be with you or at home reading but Kate and Jose insisted that I should go out. Any way I no longer have finals so I can read all I want and I get to see you in two days time" she says happily. I can't help but smile at her she doesn't know that we will be seeing each other tonight.

"Yes, I can't wait to see you, baby" I say to her happily. I look at the time and I have lost track of time... I should have left the house 5 minutes ago... Great. I'm already dressed in jeans and a plain white top that has a v neck. I start to walk out my office and I see Taylor waiting for me. I signal him that I'm ready to go so we make out way to the elevator. I press the top floor and wait..

"Baby, I have to go... There's some business I have to sort out now. I miss you and I will see you soon." I say cutting it short before I reveille any of my surprise to her.

"Okay, bye Christian." I wait for her to hang up before I turn my phone off. We get to the top of the building where Charlie Tango awaits us. I get into the drivers side while Taylor gets in front next to me.

"Everything ready, Taylor?" I know everything is ready because Taylor never disappoints but it's for reassurance.

"Yes, sir" he answers calmly and we get ready to take off.

1 hour later...

We have just landed in Portland and I track Ana's phone. She's at a club. We get into the waiting SUV, Taylor drives while I check my emails. We check in at the Fairmont hotel to our suit and we drop off our bands before leaving again.

The trip to the club is short and I am instantly let in, although there's massive line outside waiting to be let in. I make my way thought the bar trying to find Ana. I make my way to the bar and order whiskey. I carry on scanning the club while I pay for my drink. Then I spot her. She looks beautiful in a mini dress, too short for my liking, that tugs her figure and she has 3 or 4 inch heals on. Not so far away from her is Elliot and Katherine practically humping each other out there and... There's one more guy.. What's his name... Jose. Ana did mention about him but he looks so into Ana it's unbelievable.

My blood starts to boil. He's getting too close to her! I down my drink in one swallow and I make my way towards them. Ana is facing away from me but I start to feel that electrical pull when I start to get closer. They are dancing by the far end of the club by the wall.

When I'm finally close enough I grab her swaying hips and pull them towards my growing hard on. I hear her gasp and then she instantly turns around grabbing my arm and twisting it backwards and I'm pushed against the wall. She's holding my hand firmly while using the wall to push me into it.

"Who the hell do you think...CHRISTIAN! " she gasps but doesn't let go.

"Surprise!" I say trying to get out of her hold, but damn she's strong!

"Baby, let go its me!" I say shouting over the music, but she doesn't budge.

"Seriously Christian you gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again!" she screams at me. I nod eagerly and she lets go. I turn to face her and I'm faced with a sharp pain on one side of my cheek...she slapped me.

"That's for scarring me you idiot" she screams at me again. She slapped me! Before I can even acknowledge what has happened properly Ana grabs my face and starts kissing me like her life depends on it. Ow yeah... That's what I wanted. What she finally stops we are both gasping for air.

"That's for giving me the best surprise ever" she murmurs against my lips. she then looks to her left where Elliot, Katherine and Jose who stare wide eyed and with open mouthes. I chuckle at their expression and I put a protective arm around Ana then I take in her sent. Ana is blushing furiously while her friends watch us but for me it's no big deal. I'm used o people starting at me.

" Steele, you better have a reasonable exoneration for this!" Katherine shouts at her. Ana buries her head under my arm and I hold her close. Elliot pushes her back and steps forward now with a massive grin on his face! He grabs my hand and shakes it giving me a manly hug.

" Way to go bro!" Shouts at me and I feel Ana giggle as her soft sweet breath warms my shoulder. I kiss her head and turn to face Jose, he is still looking at me.

"Well I didn't come here so you could all stare at us! Lets have some fun" I say pulling Ana out of under my arm and place her in front of me. I put my hands on her hips and I start to more behind her swaying her hips for her too because she still looks embarrassed. I chuckle at her expression she is looking around to see if her friends are staring. Then she starts moving against me while I lean close to her ear.

Treasure comes on by Bruno Mars and I turn her around so that she is facing me. She puts her arms around my neck and starts dancing again. I start singing the songs to her...

Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby

I gotta tell you a little something about yourself

You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey, you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling

A girl like you should never look so blue

You're everything I see in my dreams

I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey, you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey, you're my golden star

You know you could make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Ana is blushing furiously and burying her face in my neck while I carry on singing to her. She is my little treasure and nothing can pay up to what she's worth to me.

The night goes on we have lots of shorts and drinks we dance, a lot, and everything feels good. We have been at the bar for 2 hours and for the first hour we were drinking and the second we have been dancing like crazy. Me and Ana together and Kate and Elliot dancing together. Kate kept going up to the bar and buying random drinks, she gave one to Ana which I was not happy about. she shouldnt be drinking things she doesn't know about. Any way we keep going until I feel Ana step away and face me.

"I'm thirsty" she says holding her throat. Well we have been dancing for a while now and I need a drink too.

"I will go get them. You have fun" I say and with a swift kiss I make my way to the bar. I get there and order her and me a class of water because I feel dehydrated and Ana is very tipsy. While I wait for the water I keep me yes on Ana. She's still dancing, more like wiggling because she's so drunk she can't move much now. I chuckle at her sight she looks so adorable... I think it's time to go home. I then see Jose go up to her and he says something in her ear. She looks at him warily before nodding and following him... Where are they going? I get the water and take it to out table which Kate and Elliot are snogging on. I put the cups down and make my way out to where they went.

He leads her to the back exit, thats strange, why didn't he use the front exit? The cool air hits me and I don't think I can stand for minute till I get used to it. Ana had the same amount of alcohol I did if not more, I wonder how Ana is handling being out here she has a smaller body than me and she shouldn't be able to carry as much alcohol then I can. I make my way to the noises and I freeze at the sight before me... Fucking asshole! He has his fucking tongue down her throat! Ana is trying to push his off but she so drunk she can't! I'm frozen and I can't move! Ana needs me. Ana finally pushes him off and she stumbles and holds on to the wall behind her and holds on for support.

"Jose, how could you! I told you you were like a brother to me!" She screams at him at the top of her voice. Her breathing is harsh and she looks faint. He steps closer to her, fucking asshole!

"I love you Ana I can't help it!" He says and he goes in to kiss her again. I run up to them and I push him off her.

"She said back off! You motherfucking asshole!" I shout at him and punch him so hard my knuckles hurt. I turn to find Ana slouched down emptying her stomach. Ow my god. my poor baby! I instantly kneel the. pull her hair out the way and hold it back for her while rubbing her back for comfort. God she just keeps going! I don't know how long it's been but Ana is still emptying her gut out. I can't believe she had so much in there. It's mainly fluids but she looks exhausted. She is shivering and she just started dry heaving. There's a massive sick pile in front of her and I can't look at it or I might empty out my drinks as well! I can't do that right now... When she's finally done heaving I pass her a tissue and she wipes her mouth with it.

She finally faces me and my hearts aches for her. She looks so pale and her eyes are red and puffy she's shivering... I quickly wrap my arms around her, I wish I brought a jacket. She buries her face in my chest and I hear her sobbing.

"I'm... Sorry.. I tried... To ... Stop... Him" she hiccups and sobs at the same time...

"Shhh baby this isn't your fault, I should have come to help you quicker" I say ashamed of myself.

"Come on let's get you home before you catch a cold." I state softly. She is shivering so bad and she looks so weak. I pull her close one more time before I slowly start taking steps towards the door. Ana's knees give in but I quickly hold her in my arms while she rests her head on my shoulder and carry her bridal style back into the club. She's still shivering and I don't know why... It's starting to panic me.

We get into the club but the loud music and thick hot atmosphere is hard to take in. I go back to our table to find Kate and Elliot talking, it looks heated conversation. I come up to the, and both their heads snap at me. I sit down across from them while ana is still on my lap and hand her the iced water that I brought earlier on.

"What did you do to her?" Kate shouts at me, standing up from her chair she makes her way to Ana.

"It was your stupid so called friend that stuck his tongue down her throughout and then tried to get into her panties while she could barely stand" I snap at her. Who does she think she is?

"Jose? He wouldn't do that... I knew he liked Ana but I didn't think he would take it that far... Ow God! I'm sorry Ana! I should have protected you from him..." She looks like she is fighting her own internal war.

"See Kate I told you Christian wouldn't lay a finger on Ana unless she wanted to, of course." Elliot grins and winks at me. I growl at him and look down At Ana she has a now hard empty glass of water in her hand and she is still shivering looking at the same point too long for my likening.

"I don't care what you guys do I'm taking Ana back with me" with that I take The water from Ana and put it on the able. I pick her up bridal style and I don't look back, I head straight or the exit.

Ana's my number one priority.

**I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and we will all find out what happens to Ana in the next chapter. Let me know what you all think.**

**Minnie XxX**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Christians POV)

We were in the car ready to go home when I realised that Ana was really not herself. Taylor checked her over and I quickly learned that she had alcohol poisoning. I obviously panicked but Taylor reassured me that everything is going to be fine and told me we were going to the A&E. When we got there they instantly put a oxygen mask on her and rushed her inside. No one would answer my questions, so I got so mad I threatened to buy the hospital and fire them all. A doctor finally came up to me.

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on because I'm so close to firing every single person in here" I snap at the male doctor getting a bit too close to his face, but I don't care, I'm too mad to care. Taylor is right behind me just in case I do something I will regret or something that might gets the paps attention.

"Follow me, sir" he says very calmly with a sigh. I follow him in a mad huff, who does he think he is? We enter a room and in the bed is my Ana. Ow God she looks so small and fragile... I just want to cuddle her up and make sure she's safe. There are tubes and wires all around her and she is unconscious. I turn away from her to stop the tears... I will look after her. She's going to be okay. I will look after her. I will make her better.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

"What are all the tubes and wires for?" I ask the doctor more calmer now. I walk to Ana and kiss her forehead and hold her hand. The doctor mover to the end of the bed and looks at her chart.

" We have inserted a tube into her windpipe thought her nose to help her breath, her breathing was very unstable when she was brought in. We have fit in an intravenous drip, catheter and the tube in her mouth is to pump her stomach by flushing fluids through the tube. All this will help clear the alcohol from her body. She should gain consciousness within the next 6- 12 hours her body just needs time to rest and recover." The doctor finishes clamping his hands together.

"Okay, thank you" is all I say, dismissing him, I don't look away from Ana. I know Taylor is at the door, so everything should be okay. I'm so mad at Kate right now! I take my phone out and call Elliot. He open picks his phone up at the last call, which pisses me right off, I'm ready to blow at someone.

"Hello" I hear someone say with a giggle. It's Kate. I don't want to shout at her because I don't even know her yet all I want to do is inform them of what has happened to Ana.

"Kate, give the phone to Elliot." I snap. I have a very short temper at the moment and I don't want to blow out in her. I hear her laugh again this time she's snorting like a pig. Classy.

"Sorry, Mr. Elliot is unavailable tonight" she says and I start to hear her start breathing heavily! Great they are having sex while I'm on the phone and while her best friend is in bed suffering... I can't take it any more!

"HIS NOT AVAILABLE, IS HE? OKAY! I WILL GIVE YOU THE MESSAGE! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS SUFFERING FROM ALCOHOL POISING! SHE IS LAID ON A HOSPITAL BED RIGHT NOW AND SHE IS TRYING TO CLEAN THE ALCOHOL OUT HER BODY AND YOUR NOT HERE TO SUPPORT HER. I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT KATHERINE BECAUSE THE DRINKS I BROUGHT HER WERE THE SAME AS MINE AND IM PERFECTLY FINE!" I snap and throw my phone across the room. I didn't give them the address to the hospital and I hope they worry to death! Taylor comes rushing through the doors in a panic holding his gun up.

"Sir" he says looking around for something to attack.

"I need a new phone Taylor. Call Ryan tell him he is coming here tonight. Gail can have the rest of the week off because we are not going anywhere till Ana is better. Call Ross and tell her that I will not be in the office this week and that they shouldn't call me unless its an emergency or if the building is in fire. They should be able to contact me via email. I also need you to get Ana moved to a private room, I don't like using this one" I finish trying to control my breathing. I set my gaze to Ana and I try to calm down. I hear the door close and I know that we are alone.

I hold Ana's hand trying to keep it warm. She's so cold, pale and fragile that she almost looks... No I wouldn't let them take her away from me! I spend hours humming her a song and running my hands thought her hair, comfortingly. Massaging and rubbing her hands kissing her face and hand, just trying to show her my love... Love! That's so wired. I have never thought about love before. I guess that's the next step to having a girlfriend, to love. I do love her because I would do anything for her. If we could swap places I would jump at my chance to stop her hurting.

The nurse comes in a couple of times, changes her catheter, they check over her and leave. During the early hours of the morning they ask me to leave because they are going to take the tube that's in her mouth out now. That's a relief. I wait in the corridor that now Taylor and Ryan are guarding, very patiently. We have been moved to a private room and its a lot better that the other one and its more comfy. I give only the best to my baby even in the worst conditions. We are all in silence, waiting for news.

I hear some racket and noise coming from the end of the corridor. I stand to look at that direction as does Taylor and Ryan we see Kate and Elliot. They both look like crap and Kate has red puffy eyes. She come up to me and pushes me with bother hands but doesn't move me because I'm too strong to be moved by someone that is 5 foot and weighs about 135lb. Ryan steps forward but input my hand up to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? You know Ana 10 minutes and you think you have a right to keep her away from us!" She screams at me. Ow really she wants to play that game then lets roll.

"You've known Ana 4 years and you don't care enough to watch what you are buying her! Or to know what's going on in her life! Or to even wonder if she got home safely with the man she met ' 10 minutes ago'" I say mocking her words. She looks lost for a moment then busts into tears. Elliot curdles her and tells her it's going to be okay.

"What the fuck bro! We have been driving all night trying to look for the hospital Ana was In. We have had no sleep. I'm horny as hell and fuck I'm starving" he says in a more louder tone than it should have been said in. Kate slaps him on his chest and my security are trying to keep straight faces. I keep my face emotionless and stare at them.

We sit outside Ana's room for another 20 minuets before the doctor comes out. We all stand and wait for news. The doctor looks like he is in his 60s very old with white hair in good shape for his age.

"You must be here to see Anastasia." We all nod eagerly. The doctor gives the nurse a wired look then nod and then she leaves. That's wired. Is something wrong?

"Well kids what can I say. She is recovering but it was a close one. I need all of you to be more careful when drinking outside because you don't know what's in them." I turn my head and give Kate a glare.

"You can all go in and see her now but let her rest. We have removed the tube from her mouth, so she only has the oxygen tube in her nose and the drip in he arm. We wish you the best and you should be able to go once she is awake and I check her thought." With that he turns and leaves. I'm the first person to walk in Ana's room. I take my usual seat and hold her hand. She has a bit more colour in her cheeks and she looks less pale. Kate and Elliot come in and they gasp at her sight.

"Ow Ana this is all my fault. Is she going to make it to graduation?" Kate asks tears falling down her face. We all stare at each other because we don't know. Graduation is tomorrow and she is still asleep and recovering. They take a seat on the couch closer to the window and we all wait.

I'm slowly rubbing circles on Ana's hand and I'm giving all my thought into at. I'm scanning her and in very great detail as I massage it. Then I feel her hand twitch. I look up to be met with the most beautiful eyes in the world smiling at me. I let out a really long breath and I stand up and hug her, burning my head in her hair. I snuggle In and she giggles, the stubble on my face is tickling her. She try's to move away but she's laying down so she can't. I smile in to her neck and start kissing it.

"I missed you so much" I murmur in her neck. She is wiggling out of my hold so I finally let her go. She stretches and looks around the room. She opens her mouth to say something but her words won't come out.

"It's okay baby. I will go get the doctor" I say kissing her lips with a big sloppy kiss. I turn around to leave but I feel her hold me hand. I look down at her and she has tears in her eyes. She is shaking her head no and holding my hand very tightly.

"Ow no baby I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to call the doctor so they can get the tube out and we can leave" I say kissing her face all over. A couple of tears fall down her face but I wipe them away.

"ANA!" We hear a load screech. We turn around to face a now woken Kate. She and Elliot have been sleeping all morning. It's 2 pm now and they have finally got up. Kate comes running to her and Elliot slowly walk to her as well. They start apologising and asking her is she is okay and all Ana is doing is nodding. Slowly move away from them to the door without Ana noticing. I pop my head outside and I see Taylor but no Ryan.

"Get a nurse or doctor Taylor and some food for all of us please, she's awake" I say he nods and try's to hide his small smile. I haven't eaten since yesterday! I get back into the room to find Ana now sitting up. I walk up next to her and kiss her head. The old doctor comes in and asks us to leave but I'm a bit hesitant. I don't want leave her alone. Elliot drags me out and we wait...

Once we are in again Ana has no tube in her nose and her dip will be removed once it is finished which is soon because there's only a little left at the bottom. It's only me and Ana now Kate and El have gone to find bathrooms to freshen up. I did suggest the one attached to the rom but they wanted get some coffee as well. I look at Ana and she blushes.

"What's the matter, baby?" I ask kissing her head. She tries to get up and push the over off her but she instantly scrunched her nose, with disgusted, and pulls the cover back over her.

" It's only a catheter baby... If you need a pee then just to"I say it like its nothing because it really isn't. She looks at me like I'm crazy she is furiously blushing and I can't help but chuckle. She hits my chest and I freeze a little. Wow I wasn't expecting that. I look down at Ana and I see her hiding her face in her hands. Well if she wants to use the toilet the I will help her. I scoop her up and start walking towards the toilet with her. I make sure I pull her tube in her arm behind us. I put her down on the toilet and help her get the catheter off. She is looking at anywhere but me. Once I'm done taking it off. I sit her down on the toilet and she looks up at me like I'm missing something.

"Get out, please" she says I a low pleading voice.

"Baby I can't you might fall and hurt your self. " she looks like she's about to cry but I'm not leavening nod that's it.

"I'm not going then" she says crossing her arms over. Okay if that's what she wants. There's a little stool on the corner of the room I sit on it and face Ana. She looks like she's going to burst any minute.

"We are going to wait here until you go Ana. There's nothing to be ashamed of we all o it." With that I take my new phone out and start checking my emails. Once I'm on the 6th email I hear something. She's peeing. I don't look up from my phone because I don't want her to stop. I hear her rip some tissue off then a flush. I look up at her and I can't help but chuckle. She is adorably red, it's unbelievable.

"Let me help you baby." I go up to her and help her to the sink with a slow walk. I stand behind her and watch her wash her hands. I have a growing reaction so I push it her. Her head snaps up and looks at me thought the mirror. Her gaze quickly turns to her self and she gasps.

"Christian... I look terrible." She says eyes filling with tears. I hold her tighter and kiss her cheek.

"You look beautiful to me. Stop doubting yourself Ana you are such a beautiful woman." I say truthfully. She keeps her eyes down cast and nods. I don't think she believes me but she will one day.

Ana is released from the hospital at 4pm which is good and we had late lunch/ early dinner at the hospital and now we are at Kate and Ana's apartment. It's the first time I'm here and it's nice. It's roomy and Ana's room is a decent size. She has her own bathroom and walk in closet which is good. It's no where near as big as mine but its okay for a student home. I sit Ana on her bed and look down on her.

"I really want to shower. I feel dirty" she admits her discomfort to me. I nod and start helping her take her cloths off. Once she is naked I scoop her up and take her to her bathroom. I put her down and take my cloths off and I scoop her up again this time I walk into the shower with her in my arms. Hold her as she opens the shower and relaxes back into my chest. She lays her head on my shoulder and puts one of her hands in my hair, slowly rubbing my scalp with water. I moan and throw my head back, it feels so good. I feel her wiggle out of my hold and stand up. I open my eyes to find her smiling up at me. What is she planning in that pretty little head of hers.

"What are you planning Ana?" She smiles a mischievous smile then drops to her knees. My eyes widen at the sight of her. She grabs me and takes me in her mouth. I want to stop her but I can't. I stay there frozen as she takes me right to the back of her mouth, if my dick wasn't attached I think she would have swallowed it by now. No! I can't let her pleasure me again, it's not fair on her.

"Ana... Ah.. Baby.. Sto... Op... Please... Ah" I can't even speak right! God this woman is going to be the death of me. I start to feel her swirl the tip of me and I know I'm close. I grab her head and pull myself out of her sweet, warm and wet mouth. I pick her up trying to ignore my protesting throbbing reaction and kiss her. She wraps her legs around me and my dick is now pointing upwards in the length of her Virginia. My tip rubbing on her nub and I can see its driving her crazy. I start to move a little faster, so I'm teasing her but her body is so damn responsive she starts to come, hard.

"ahhh... Christian!..." She whimpers like she's a bit unsure.

"Let it go baby, scream my name" I say slowly in her neck. She screams my name and starts rubbing her self desperately for her full release, at the same time stimulating my dick. She comes really quickly and it's enough to set me off, so I come all over her stomach and breasts. God, that is so hot. once we are finished Her head drops on my shoulder and I know she's exhausted. I quickly clean her up and wash her down before taking her to bed. She is instantly asleep. My little sex kitten is tired. so I instantly snuggle close to her and let the darkness take me.

Soooo... They didn't exactly have sex... They just rubbed against each other trill they both got a release. I wanted to make Ana's first time more special and I wanted to write about Christians reaction to finding out about her being a virgin as well. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be the graduation and we will be seeing some more of Mark.

Minnie XxX


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm really happy that you guys liked the last chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this One. Love you all. **

**Minnie XxX**

Chapter 16 (Ana's POV)

I wake up in the hospital with no idea of where I am. Then I see Christian who hugs me like it's our last hug and it scares me. I burst into tears and he holds me until I have calmed down. The Elliot and Kate wake up and Christian leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry Ana I didn't mean to be a bad friend..." I know there is more meaning in that than just giving me poisoning. We haven't really been the same since my outburst and I kind of feel bad. I know I shouldn't of shouted at her but she shouldn't expect things to be perfect after everything I've been through. All I do is nod at her looking down trying to blink back tears.

The rest if the day goes in a blur until I get my first orgasm and then almost pass out from exhaustion. I feel Christian wash me then put me to bed, then I finally fully drift off to sleep.

I feel warm, too warm, Christian warm. I open my eyes to find a big mop of copper hair laying on my chest and attached to the head is the most sexiest naked body I have ever seen. I stretch out and yawn. I feel good. I think I need a dose of Christian every night before I go to sleep because I slept like a baby. I feel Christian stir but he doesn't wake. He's a very light sleeper but I think the last 24 hours wore him out, he needs his beauty sleep. I slip out of his hold slowly put on my silk robe because I'm naked and I make my way to my closet. Today is the day I'm going to get graduated and I still haven't been able to pick what I want to wear. I have so much cloths I don't know where to start.

I go thought most of my cloths and I feel tired... I want to collect my certificate in jeans and a top. I sit in the middle of my closet and look up at the cloths... They are so frustrating. I bite my lip and start to think... What can I do now? It's too late to buy a new dress and its too late to go out anyway. Screaming. I hear screaming. I run to my bedroom to find Christian trashing around. I quickly go up to him and start shaking him.

"Christian, baby, open your eyes I'm here. It's okay your fine" I say softly to his ear. His body is violently shaking and he stops trashing around at the sound of my voice.

"Baby, open your eyes. I'm here. I will be right here when you open your eyes, waiting for you." I whisper in his ear again. His body is still shaking and he is wet but he has stopped screaming now, that's a little improvement. I stroke is hair and his eyes fly open searching the room. Once is eyes meet mine he grabs me and pulls me into him, hard. He's on top of me and all his weight is holding me down. He has his arms around me tightly like I would disappear if he didn't. His face is buried in my neck and he is heavily breathing, taking in my sent. I'm able to free one of my hands so I start stroking his hair and his back making small circles with my hand.

"It's okay, baby, it was only a dream. I'm here for you, always. Just like you were for me and you still are." I tell him softly. I glance at the time and its only 7 in the morning.

"You left... Me" is voice is rough and low from the screaming and he almost whimpers at the thought.

"I would never leave you, Christian." I whisper in his ear kissing his check. He relaxes for a while then tenses again.

"Where were you?" You asks voice a lot clearer now. I carry on stroking his hair and kissing his check.

"I went to go find something to wear because I'm getting graduated today, did you forget?" I ask slowly. I see realisation hit him and he slowly starts to get off me I feel naked when he moves away. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and starts the shower. He's showering without me... Does he not want me any more? I wait a while but he doesn't call for me so I shake the thoughts away and I start to make my way to the kitchen. The kitchen is empty that either means Kate and Elliot are sleeping or fucking. I start the kettle and start taking some eggs and flour out. Some pancakes will do for today. I start whisking everything together and then I pour a little mix to the pan. Then I hear footsteps behind me. I look up to see Christian in yesterday's cloths. He comes around and stands on the other side of the kitchen where the barstool are.

"I have to go change and get ready for the graduation. I will meet you all there." With that he starts walking to the door. Tears fill up on my eyes as I stare behind him. Is this it? I have to know because I feel so neglected and hurt by the closest people around me I don't think I could take it if Christian Left me. I start to run after him. He's just about to close out door before I pulled it open and cuddled him, like it was the last.

"If this is it Christian then tell me now because I don't think I could handle not being wanted anymore. My dad hasn't called me since I left. Kate and Elliot don't want me here. Marks family doesn't want me... So if your leaving now,forever, please just tell me so I don't allow my self to believe your going to walk through this door and come back to me one day." I finish tears running down my face. I feel him wrap is arms around me tightly and I know this is it.

"I would never leave you baby. Please don't ever think that. I just thought you might of been frightened of me when you saw me like that. I can't control what I do in my sleep and I've never slept with anyone before, so I was scared. Please forgive me. I won't run again, promise." He says kissing behind my ear. Ow that feels good. I moan and I hear him chuckling slightly. He does it again, he kisses it, then starts to run his nose in and down. Then I feel his warm wet tongue stroke that area and its making me wet in my core. Then he suddenly stops.

"Do you forgive me sweet girl?" He asks. I don't move so he kisses it again.

"Do you?" Then another kiss. I nod this time so he moves away and gives me one big passionate kiss.

"Go get a room!" I hear Elliot shout. I move away and giggle and Christian kisses my nose.

"I love that sound. Bye baby meet you there." He kisses me one more time before leaving me warm, frustrated and wet!

"Hungry?" I ask Elliot as he has taken over making the pancakes. He is flipping them over and swirling around.

"Starving!" He says and I laugh. He starts throwing it higher and higher and then it lands flat on his face. I burst out laughing and crying at the same time. He shuffles the pancake on his face then bites it.

"It's actually not that bad!" He says smiling and I walk out the kitchen. I need to breath. I go back into my closet and carry on looking. I can't find anything suitable for a graduation ceremony. Not long after Kate comes walking in: she's holding a dress. It's a plum dress,it's beautiful and I want it.

"Hey Steele, I heard you were having a hard time finding a dress. So I thought I would help you out because we are BEST friends, right?" I nod eagerly not taking my eyes off the dress. I go to reach for it but she pulls it out the way. I look at her confused, so she starts talking again.

"So if we are best friends, why don't I know about your billionaire boyfriend?" She asks and I know exactly what she is doing.

"Kate we haven't told anyone yet. Not even my dad knows." I say and I start to get emotional at the thought of my dad. We haven't talked since I left and I miss so much the more I think about it the more it hurts. I want to know if he doesn't want to be a part of my life anymore because I'm so tired of carrying dead weight on me. I love him so much I think I would lose a part of me if he left me because he's my dad. Then I feel wetness on my cheeks and someone holding me really tight.

"It's okay Ana. I'm sure Ray will have a reasonable explanation... You should be happy because you worked so hard to be here right now and I'm so proud of you." She says and kisses my cheek. Ow Kate, you don't know half of it. You don't know that Ray is actually now my biological dad and that he might want to leave me because he has that right. I move away from her tight hold when the door bell rings.

"That's Sasha I called her over so she can do our hair and make up." She says and I nod. Sasha has been our friend/ hairstylist since we moved here and she's really nice. Kate gone to greet her and I follow not far behind. We talk a little while before she gets started on Kate and I go to shower.

After I'm showered I sit down and Sasha gives me a trim and she curls my hair in soft waves. She puts light make up on with a little bit of plum lip gloss, which tastes yummy. I go put on the plum dress Kate gave me and my back heals and we are ready. I go into the living room to find Elliot dressed very smart, I giggle at the sight of him. He turns round and stops for a minute.

"Whoa, you look beautiful Ana" he says eyes all wide and I blush. God only because I like to dress up in jeans doesn't mean I don't dress up in nice girly cloths. I go and hug him.

"Thanks Ell." I say moving away. Kate comes through and she is wearing a navy dress with red lipstick and red heals.

"Well there's my girl. Lets go beautiful." He says putting an arm around Kate and then he does the same to me. Elliot is driving us there I Kate's car and there's a very uncomfortable tension around us and I know it's something to so with me.

Once we get there we wait a little where graduates are having pictures taken with their families and I can't help but feel sad. I look down and bite my lip to hold my tears. I then feel two strong arm wrap around me and I instantly feel better.

"You okay?" He asks softly and all I do is nod. I rest my head on his chest an take in his sent. We wait a little longer and then I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and gasp. I launch into his big strong arms and he picks me up and swings me. My daddy. I can't hold the tears now as they fall freely.

"You came" I whisper quietly.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss my own daughters graduation ceremony, would I now?" He asks and I sham my head no slowly. I'm his daughter... That feels so good and reassuring to hear. I move away from Him wiping my eyes, luckily it's water proof, I take his hand and lead him to Christian, Elliot and Kate are standing. Kate hugs him and kisses his check. Elliot shakes his hand but when I comes to Christian...

"Daddy, this is Christian, my boyfriend" I say slowly holding my breath. Christian takes his hand out for a shake but my dad doesn't move. He stares at christians hand for a while before, finally, taking it an maybe squeezing it a bit too much and too long. People start to walk in and Christian and Kate say they have to prepare for their speech.

My dad and Elliot take their seats and then all the graduates sit in their places. Then the ceremony starts. First, people make their speeches. Kate's speech is very inspiring and motivating we all clap when she is done. Christians speech is very educational and a little personal when he starts talking about hunger. I didn't even know that about him. I will have to ask him later about it and through out his speech he looked at me like he was talking to me personally. I smiled at him and encouraged him to go on. When that was done they started calling people up to give them their certificates. Row by row people were collecting them and when it finally came to the 's' surnames I was only too happy to get out of my seat. They called my name and I walked up there gracefully and shook hands with a couple of people before getting to Christian. He has a mega what smile on and I can't help but smile back. He takes my hand and shakes it bringing his mouth to mine and he gives me a quick peck on my lips. I hear several gasps in shock and horror but I ignore them.

"Well done baby. I'm so proud of you." And with that I start walking down the stage I take my seat and wait for the ceremony to finish.

Drinks are served for everyone and I go find my dad. When I see him I hug him tight again and he kisses my cheek.

"Well done sweetheart. Your mother would be so proud." Is all he says to bring me to tears. He hugs me tight until I'm ready to move away and sort my self out. Firstly I takeoff my grown and hat, showing off my dress, then I make my way to he power room and refresh my make up and put more of that peach lip gloss on. When I'm about to reenter the hall I feel someone grab my hand and twist me around. I gasp and push him against the wall putting my arm on his neck, Holding him up there.

"Why did you come here?" I ask him.

"I wasn't going to miss your graduation ceremony... I missed too much of your life and I plan to make every second and penny up to you and me. We both deserve to know each other better and I'm sorry about what happened that day... I don't know where I went wrong with them." He says with a sad sigh. I let him go and take a step back.

"You look beautiful, I'm so proud of you although I had nothing to do in your life, I guess I should be thanking that guy in there for doing my job for 21 years." He points to the hall. He's talking about Ray. All I do is nod because Ray did teach me everything I know and I have always been a daddy's girl.

" I should be leavening now. I just... I brought you a little something and I want you to accept it, okay?" He asks and he has a worried expression on his face. Why would he buy me something?

"What is it?" I ask interested. He's not holding something, so it's either jewellery or something little.

"Just promise me you will accept it without questioning it." He asks in a pleadingly soft voice. I nod slowly eyeing him warily.

"I promise" I say softly. He sighs with reliefs and then takes a small box out from his jacket pocket. He holds me the small box and I stare at it for a while. He urges me to to take it and I slowly accept it from him. I slowly lift the lid of the gift box then gasp. Is this real?

"They are real. All of them" he answers my unspoken question. I stare down at it for a little while then shake my head.

"I can't accept this, It's just too much." He sighs and slowly takes the silver platinum bracelet out of its box and puts it on my wrist. It's so beautiful. The light reflects of the yellow diamond in the middle and makes it shine like the sun. The yellow diamond in the middle has got lots of smaller diamonds around it forming a sun. Sunshine...

"Sunshine is what you mum called you. It was the most personal thing I knew about you... I'm going to make it up to you Ana... I want to spend a lot of time with you and I want to buy you everything you ever Laid your eyes on because I spoiled my daughters and I want that with you." What is he on about? He can't take back years and I don't want his money.

"I don't want this gift... I think you misjudged me because if you think I'm here for your money your wrong. I was born into money and it doesn't matter to me because you can't buy my time or buy me. You call your daughters sunshine as well... You should have gave it to them instead." I say softly before I slowly start taking the bracelet of he grabs my hand and stops me from taking it off.

"I know you were born into money Ana and a lot of that money was from me... I can't even tell you how happy I'm that I gave that money to your mom and didn't listen to her. She never wanted that money but knowing that she didn't have to work and that she was a full time mom makes me so happy..."

"I don't want your money so stop spending it on me. I still get that stupid allowance my dad wants to give and he refuses to stop it... I hate it." I say more harshly then I should have.

"I know you get an allowance that quite good but I'm happy that you lived a comfortable life while going to school." How odd he know that my allowance was 'quite good'? Where did he lean that from?

"How do you know that I get a good allowance?" I ask tilting my head to the side and I give him a weird look.

"I have my way of getting information Ana." He says quickly. Then his eyes draft up to me and he looks up at my questioningly.

" I know you are very keen on sport... The ones that really caught my eyes were Karate, kick boxing, judo and you even have some self defence... Why didn't you use them? I did punish them and they no longer have access to my bank account and I told them that they aren't getting it back till they fix this." Boo hoo their daddy took their sweet jar away. I know he is asking about the day when Sofie and Jess attacked me.

"Listen, if I attacked her back that day I would have been the bad guy... I'm the one that came to your house and I was in your property if I laid a finger on her she could have said that i attacked her first...I didn't want you to see me as the bad person." And with that and a shocked expression from Mark I start walking off. I'm going to keep the bracelet because I know it would upset him if I didn't. It's also reminds me of my mum and Mark trying to make it up to me. I like the fact he is trying to build a relationship with me but I hope we can build that relationship because I refuse to believe in our relationship if its going to hurt later.

I make it back to the hall and I see my dad and Christian talking. I smile at the sight before me it makes me so happy to see them get along... My two favourite men in the world. They look up at the same time and smile at me, that's suspicious. What are they up to?

"What took you so long?" Christian wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my lips, a quick chase kiss.

"There was a queue." I answer quickly. I don't want my dad meeting Mark for the first time at my graduation. My dad and Christian eye me warily. God they both know me so well. My dad nods then looks away but Christian leans into my ear and whisper.

"Your lips taste yummy baby I can't get enough... You left me wanting more on that stage. You look really pretty Miss Steele, nice dress" He whispers slowly and then he dips me down slightly and kisses me again.

"Mmmm..." He whispers slowly in my ear I turn around and move away from him to find him licking his lips very slowly. My breathing hitches as I stare at his smooth and perfect lips.

Then I feel a pair of arm pick me up from behind and swing me around. I start squealing in shock and then I'm put down. I turn around to find Ethan with a massive goofy smile of his face.

"Ethan you scared the shit out of me!" I hit his arm but he opens his arms and cuddles me tightly, too tight.

"Sorry Ana banana it's been a while. I missed you" he says ruffling with my hair.

"Don't do that your messing my hair up! I thought you couldn't make it. How did you get here?" I ask because Kate told me he couldn't come.

"I wasn't but then I wanted to surprise my sister and my parents brought me my ticket but I will be moving to Seattle soon so I thought I would look around after our family dinner." Typical Ethan alway living off his parents and not caring if his plans effect other people.

"That's great Ethan" I say with a smile and then I feel Christian wrap his arms around me again. Ow I forgot he was here. I look at him and see him glaring at Ethan like he is going to kill him... Ow I better introduce them before someone gets hurt...

Before I do introduce them I see my dad step forward and they exchange a couple of words with Ethan and shakes his hand then dad mumbles something about going to see the Kavanagh's. after dads gone I let out a breath well here goes everything...

"Christian, this is Ethan he's Kate's bother. Ethan this is Christian my boyfriend." I say warily. I see Ethan physically tense and I look up to find Christian smiling a really big smile looking down on me so smile back at him.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you man... I have to go we are probably leaving soon any way. See you later Ana" I see him walking really quickly back to his parents. I turn back to Christian who is still glaring towards Ethan's direction. He then looks back at me and smiles.

"So, my beautiful girlfriend we seem to have another one of your admirers... He wants in your pants Ana... I want you to stay away from him" he says all serious. Before I can answer someone taps on Christians shoulder, he turns around to find a man with a camaraderie in his hand.

"May I take a picture, Mr. Grey?" He asks nervously. Christian turns to me then smiles.

"Sure" he answers quickly. I start moving away but I feel Christian pull me next to him. He puts his arm around my small back and pulls me in close. We both smile and he takes a couple of shots before leaving.

My dad comes back to us and smiles at us.

"I want to take you out for lunch Ana. I hope you didn't make plans." He says nervously looking at me.

"No, I didn't make any plans we can go out for lunch." I lie. I did make plans with Christian but I really need to talk to my dad.

"Would you like to join us Christian?" My dad asks but I really want to speak with him alone...

"Thank you Ray but I'm going to have to decline but we should all go out for breakfast tomorrow" Christian suggests. I know that he is declining on purpose, he just knows me so well.

"I'm afraid that can't happen because my plane leaves at 2 in the morning, so I have to leave tonight" he says looking anywhere but me.

"Why are you leaving so early for? " I ask as my eyes swell with tears.

"I... Can we just talk about this at lunch?" He asks with pleading eyes and I nod.

"Okay, I will be waiting in the car say good bye to everyone" he says before shaking Christians hand and walking out the exit. I turn to Christian and hug him tight.

"Call me when your done, okay?" He whispers in my ear. I nod against his chest and then kiss him passionately. I pull away from him and he holds my hand.

"I will walk you to your dads car." He says kissing my hand. I nod and we quickly go to Kate and I tell her I will see her later. Christian signals his security that I didn't even know where watching us the whole time and we go outside. I spot my dads Jeep and start walking towards it. Christian opens my door and I clime in As elegantly as possible for me. He gives me a reassuring smile and nods at Ray before closing my door.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet but short and I can literally hear him thinking. We arrive at a Chinese restaurant and we take out seats in quite. We order and the awkwardness begins.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" I decide to break the awkwardness first. I see my dad thinking very carefully about what he is going to say. He is definitely hiding something from me.

"I got a new job..." He offers. My eyes lit up at that. I'm so happy for him and I hope he is happy too.

"That's great dad, what do you do?" I want to know everything about it.

"I've opened up my own gym and I'm running that at the moment. I have renewed nearly everything in the building and its going good." He say wow Ray own business... That's great. He tells me more about it and I can tell it makes him happy. His eyes lit up at the fact that people are actually joining and that he was already planning on branching out in other parts in Georgia because the business is going great.

I feel sad that he won't be moving back home. Georgia is so far away that I will only see him once or twice a year. I'm so selfish I want him here with me all the time but that won't happen because he looks happy now.

Dinner ends soon and we hug good bye. I refuse to let him drive me home as the motor way is only 5 minutes away from where we were eating and taking me home would take a hour to get back to the right way to his home. I can't help the feeling of rejection and loneliness. I know he said he was in a rush but I feel like he was lying to me through out today...

I promised my dad I would take a cab home but I want to walk a little and get some air. It's 4 in the evening and the weather feels great. I relies I made it near town and I take my phone out and call Christian.

"Baby, you okay?" He asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just miss you" I let out a sigh. Then I her him chuckling. What is he laughing at?

"Mmmm... Baby your ass looks great from this angle." He says in a low sexy voice. I turn around to find a SUV parking in a empty space not far from me. I smile and I hear him chuckle again. I end call. I see him come out the car he starts walking towards me and kisses me passionately. Ow.. I know what I want. I want him.

"What are you doing here?" I gasp for air moving away from his kiss.

"My hotel room his in there" he says pointing at the hotel. The Fairmont.

"Come in with me" he kisses my nose.

"I want to be with you" he then kisses my forehead.

" I missed you too much" he moves down to my checks and kisses it.

"I want to be in you" he whispers in in my ear then kisses my lips softly. I feel really uncomfortable with the unusual wetness feeling in me.

"Yes" I breath. He starts kissing me roughly and then he grabs my hand and pulls me in to the hotel... This is it. I'm finally going to lose my virginity.

**Sorry for the late update but I would rather update late than not update at all I had a busy day but the story was already ready when I came home, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Minnie**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Christian POV

I practically run in the hotel dragging Ana behind me when she tells me she wants to come with me. I had this night planned all along and I was hoping she said yes to me. I can't wait to see her reaction.

We are now in the lift by our self's and I feels the sexual tension building between us. I push her against the elevator and start kissing her passionately. When the elevator pings I pull away from her quickly talking her quickly. I pick her up so she's straddling my hips while I carry her to my suit. Ow God i feel her heat from her radiating on me from her pussy. My mouth quickly covers her as I walk to my bedroom. Once I get there I slowly start putting her down but she clings on tighter. I chuckle there is no way in hell I'm letting her go. I just want to let her see what I did for her.

"I will take you real soon, baby, but I want you to see what's here for you." I whisper in her ear. She pulls away slowly but her eyes are still closed. I kiss them and then she opens them one by one. When she sees me smiling, my panties dropping smile, at her she blushes and hides hr face again. She slowly gets off me and turns around taking in her surroundings. She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. I miss her on me already.

"It's beautiful, Christian, how did you know I would say yes?" She asks me while she walks around sliding her hand on the bed that's covered in rose petals shaped as a heart. She takes a deep breath and smells the candles and I walk behind her and put my arms around her from her back. I kiss he neck all the way up to her ear.

"I didn't but I wanted to make our first time special, so I took my chances." I whisper I her ear slowly licking the shell of her ear. She moans and its enough to drive me crazy. I pick her up and turn her around throwing her into the middle of the pestles. I watch in slow motion as She giggles as the rose pestles fly up and land all around her in her hair and beautiful body.

I crawl on the bed and cover her whole body with mine. I pull off my top and slowly peal her out of her mini dress that drove me crazy today. I lean into her and start kissing her full lips, that sweet plum taste was driving me crazy, sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip. She moans and I start undoing her bra. I feel like I have found gold when I see them... Beautiful. They are beautiful. I can't help but start giving each of them my attention. I suck and play around a little before I start Ana getting desperate.

"They are perfect. They fit perfectly in my hand. You were made for me Ana." She blushes while I cup them smiling at her.

Then I roam my hands down her body till I reach her panties. I start pulling them down while I kiss all around her neck.

"Christian..." She moans.

"Christian I... I've never done this before." She looks down at me while I bring her thin lacy black thongs to my nose and smell it. She blushes then hides her face.

"Your so ready for me baby I can smell you dripping juices on your panties." I whisper and then I put her thong in my pants pocket, I will keep them for later.

"Christian, really, I have never done this before... Can you go slow please?" I look down at her and I don't understand.

"What do you mean you have never done this before?" I ask puzzled. Then realisation hits me. She's never done THIS before. This... Sex. She's a virgin. My eyes shoot down at her and I see her covering her face with her hands she is bright red.

"Why haven't you told me, Ana?" I say a lot harsher then I meant it to be. She is still covering her face and then she slowly moves her hands away from her face her eyes all wide and innocent.

"I...I don't really introduce my self as 'hey I'm Ana Steele and I'm a virgin' that's not normal, you know?" She says to me softly. I would laugh right now if I wasn't so angry. I start running my hands through my hair viciously. How could she not tell me this before it got this far? Well I get her we have only met.. But it's crazy she's never had sex. Does she want me to carry on?

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask softly. Please say no. I want her virginity. I want everything to do with her.

"Yes... I want you o carry on Christian. I trust you more than I have ever met in my life... Show me I'm not wrong, please." She whispers pulling my head close to her face then kissing my lips softly. She trusts me... wow. that feels so reassuring to hear from wants this. I want this. Then what are we waiting for. I start kissing her really hard and I know tonight is going to be even more special than what I planned it out to be. Wait! I haven't told her everything about me yet! I know I want to get rid of my past but she has to know what she is getting herself into.

"Baby I can't do this. You don't know me. Not all of me anyway and I don't want you to make a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life." I tell her softly. I see tears forming in her eyes as I tell her this. It breaks my heart that I'm rejecting her when I was the one who wanted her the most.

"It's me, isn't it Christian? I'm just not good enough for you." She say looking down and I see tears fall from the sides of her face. I take in what's in front of me. The most beautiful girl in the world is laying naked in my bed covered in rose petals and she just admitted that she's a virgin and she wants me to have her most treasured possession. How can she not see that this is my fault. I'm still on top of her in the bed but I'm holding my weight on my elbows. I slowly get up and sit on the bed taking her with me, so that she's sitting on my lap.

"Don't you ever say that Ana. Ever. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, how could you blame yourself." I say slowly holing her to my chest while she snuggled in closer.

"I'm going to show you everything about me Ana and we are going to do it right now." And with that I jump to my feet and start getting her dressed. I slip her bra back on the her dress. I now realise that she doesn't have a jacket with her. It's cold outside and I can't let her walk around like that everyone will look at what's mine. Or is going to be mine, hopefully.

I grab one of my soft cotton jackets out of my suitcase and then I put it around her. I zip it up for her before I kiss her lips really quickly God she looks cute. My jacket is longer than her dress so she looks like she is only wearing that with nothing underneath; the arms are way to big and long for her. I turn around and pull my trousers down before putting on jeans and a top with a leather jacket on top. I call Taylor really quickly.

"We are leaving. Now. Don't bother packing we will come back tomorrow morning." Hanging my phone up I walk to Ana who is pressing her thighs together looking down. I have to chuckle at he through I know she's not use to not wearing panties. I go up to her and pull her to me putting both my hands under her ass while she puts her arms around me waist. Not stretching up to put it around my neck like she normally does, good girl.

"Where are we going?" She asks softly. I sigh.

"To show you the real me baby. Don't question me on it just trust me, please." Beg her as I hold her tighter smelling her hair. This may be the last time we are ever going to cuddle like we are now.

"Okay, but do I have to go without my panties?" she whispers the last part looking at anywhere but at me blushing. I Chuckle at her and kiss her head.

"Yeah baby it turns me on knowing your not wearing anything under." With another nod and blush we are on our way out. Once we are in the elevator Taylor and Sawyer join us but don't question me on what's going on. Good. We travel up to the elevator and Ana holds me tighter when the wind hits us. I put a protective arm around her pulling her into me while I walk her to Charlie Tango. Ana's eyes look like a child's eyes on Christmas Day. I chuckle at her expression and kiss her nose.

"Baby, meet Charlie Tango my helicopter." I say to her ear. She doesn't say anything back but I think that's a good thing. I open the front seat next to mine and help Ana in making sure she doesn't reveille that glorious ass that's for only me to see. I start to buckle her bottom lip and she looks around at all the controls.

"Where are you going to sit?" She asks quietly. I smile and kiss her lips.

"You'll see baby" I say moving away. I look behind and see Sawyer and Taylor buckled in. I walk around and sit in my seat buckling up. I turn to face Ana and she has her mouth open that would make a perfect 'o'. I chuckle at her and then hand her a head set. I start to lift off and I go trough all the checks. We lift off and I can't help my eyes that are drifting to Ana's direction. I love watching her face as she watches out the window.

We finally arrive at Escala and we all jump out. I help Ana out and take her straight to the lift. I punch in the code and wait...

I feel the electricity building between us. That sexual need. The sexual want. I turn to face her. She's breathing hard, almost panting, sometimes looking at me through her long lashes. The elevator pings and I drag her to that room. The room that shows more me in this house then any other room. Once we're right in from I take a deep breath. This is it I dragged this beautiful woman from one city to another to show her ThIS room. I feel her eyes on me she's scanning me and waiting for a reaction but I just stare at the door.

"Christian..." I feel the soft voice whisper to me. Do I want this? I know I want more with her but maybe I should get rid of this room and pretend I never had it. I decided the moment I met this girl that I gave up on this lifestyle... But I have to show it to her because hiding it will only cause shadows of my past to come hunt us down.

I take the key out my pocket and put it in the lock I twist it hearing that familiar click when it's open. I turn to face Ana who is just looking at the door desperate to get a glance of what's inside. But she doesn't know that this will probably the last time she ever wants to even look at my face... I don't think I can do it. I can't show her, but I have to.

"Please, please, don't leave me" I sound like such a whip. I can't even recognise my own voice I sound so desperate and sad. She faces me and cups my face. Looking at me warily.

"Never. I promised you and you promised me we would never leave each other" she says softly and tenderly running her knuckles down my cheek. I whimper. That was before you knew the demons inside. That was before you knew the real me. She reaches up to hug me putting her arms around my neck I automatically wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

I sink to the floor talking her with me, never letting her go.

"I don't need to see what's in there Christian. I trust you enough to know that if its important you will talk to me about it one day" she whispers in my ear and she starts stroking my hair, which is so comforting. I feel comfort in her actions and I feel safe. But I can't lie to her and not show her what I really was. Was. Was. I'm to that person anymore... I'm a better person.

"I want to show you" I murmur in her neck. I don't know what I feel in this moment but it hurts. Lately I have been through millions of new emotions like always worrying, being jealous, scared and... Cherished. But the feeling I'm feeling right now hurts my heart. What is this feeling, it's not hut because its more than that it feels like my life is in her little hands right now.

"I know you do, or you never would have brought me all the way here. But sometimes we have to wait to know that the people in our lives trust us and know us enough not to judge on what we have done." She says softly... I do trust her though but... I don't know if I trust her enough to never let me go.

"I want to show you tonight because I do trust you." I say pulling away from her a little so that we are face to face. She cups my fAce and tenderly kisses it all over.

"When ever you are ready Christian." She says softly looking straight into my eyes.

I wait a little while longer in our comfortable bubble before I stand up taking her with me. I put her down and stand behind her opening the door. That door. When we step inside the room I slowly turn my head to watch her reaction. First she gasps and then she really starts taking everything in.

"What do you do here?" She asks in a whispered little voice. Sigh before I answer.

"I was in a sexual lifestyle called BDSM I used to have sexual partners that would sign a contract, the contract would state their hard and soft limits, they also signed a NDA. Then she would come come here on Friday evening and wait for me to come from work, so I could start the scene we play around a bit,then she would leave Sunday afternoon. Our relationship would have been a sub/Dom relationship where the woman would hand all the control over to me." I state simply looking down too embarrassed to face her. I move a little closer to her so I can hold her but she moves away. Panic starts to rise in my body and I step back.

"Is this what you want with me?" She asks in a low voice. How could she think that?

"No, baby no, your so pure and innocent. I gave up this life style the moment I laid eyes on you at that club." I lean in but she doesn't move I slowly lift my hand and stroke her cheek. "You are too beautiful and too worthy to be in here. Your skin is too soft and delicate to be touched, you deserve better" I say in her ear and then I move away. I know she doesn't want me I bet I make her sick just standing too close to her.

"Did you love them? How many of them did you have? Did you ever take them out" she asks really desperately and quickly.

"No Ana I never loved them. They were just for sex. I had 15 subs and I never saw a single one of them outside this room." I answer honestly.

"We can try this stuff... Maybe" my eyes snap to her and I inhale sharply " I mean if that's what you like... I want to pleasure you..." I feel my mouth go dry and my body freeze. "If you want me anywhere in this room though you have to change them tacky red sheets, I don't like them." She scrunched her nose up and looks at it in disgust that sheet is worth 1, 500 dollars but if that's what she wants then I would redo this whole room.

"Your staying" I state simply. Her eyes finally meet mine and she smiles.

"Is that all you understood out if everything I just said to you and here I was thinking that you were some geniuses" she huffs and I still stare at her with wide eyes and a open mouth. She's joking about this situation. How could she? How can she? I grab her ass and start kissing her like my life depends on it. It last forever and our tongues collide and swirl with each other until I move away and rest my head against hers. We are both panting and I slowly open my eyes to be met with the biggest bluest lust filled eyes ever.

"I can't live without you Christian. I don't know how I lasted almost 21 years without you. But seriously if we're going to use this room I want new sheets and maybe a new bed too." She looks around the rooms again.

" I will fuck that smart mouth of yours Ms. Steele. " I say in a sexy grin. She gasps then reaches up to kiss me again. I kiss her again but soon I have to stop. My sick is throbbing right now and it's painful.

"Baby, I can't it hurts too much we have to stop and I know you don't want to have sex right after hearing about my past life, so lets go to bed" I murmur to her. She looks up at me in deep thought and then slowly opens her mouth to say something.

"Take me to bed Christian. Make love to me." I gasp and I come it my pants, just the precum though. This is so embarrassing. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me.

"I won't disappoint you Ana. My Ana. You will alway be mine and you ate it for me." I whisper in her hair. I just know that she is it. How did I get so lucky?

"One sweet love making coming up" I whisper again walking out the playroom and not even looking back.

**You know what's coming up next! ;)**

**I have 99 followers, so exciting!... But I need you lovely readers *wink* *wink* to follow or like, please. I also want all of you to give a suggestion of what you would like in the first love making scene, I don't want to disappoint anybody. **

**Minnie XxX**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Ana's POV)

Christian picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room while resting his cheek on my head, taking in my head. When we enter I gasp in shock. There are candles lit on two sides all the way to the bed making a path and there are rose pestles laid in between the candles. The room smells of roses and its dimly lit; there is also a single rose laid on the bed and it has petals sourrounding it as well. He walks down the rose path and lays me in the middle of his bed next to the single rose. I pick it up and smell it looking down at it and then looking at Christian. He slowly crawls on top of me and starts kissing me again.

I'm so nervous about everything and what if I do something wrong? What he just told me is crazy and while my head tells me to run my heart begs for me to stay. I'm scared that he won't think I'm enough, which is scary, but I can see that he needs me as much as I need him. The only reason I was able to stay was because he is no longer part of that life style and I don't think I could leave the only person on this world that I trust at the moment. I'm not going to be one of them girls he uses only for a weekend. I'm not number 16 and I never will be.

He moves away from me and starts nibbling on my neck. I moan in need. He starts kissing and sucking all the way down to where his jacket covers. He stops and looks at me. His eyes filled with pain but I also see want and lust.

"Baby, I have never done this before... I don't want to hurt you, maybe we should wait until I do a little more research on what's more pleasurable for virgins." I start to laugh, really laugh. I'm laughing so hard that there are tears running down my face and I can hardly breathe.

"Christian it's just sex... It's the same, right?" I say wiping my eyes. Then he starts laughing.

"Baby, your so adorable and innocent. There are many different ways and positions you can have sex, some ways more tense than others. I'm scared, what if I go too rough on you." He sighs looking down. I take my hand out and stroke his cheek which he leans into.

"I trust you Christian. Take me and make love to me." I repeat again. I see him think about it and then he nods. He pulls his t- shirt over his head and then unzips his trousers and takes them off as well. I think my eyes are the size of source pans... He's massive and that is only over his boxers.

He slowly starts pealing my dress off and throws it to one side. I'm left in my bra and nothing else. He still hasn't taken his eyes off my eyes and I'm practically naked in front of him. I'm so embarrassed I can feel my face heating. Christian is kissed my body all over from my shoulders all the way to my hips and starts going down there!

I cover my face and squeeze my legs shut while he leans down and kisses there! Ow god.

"You smell so good baby. I think I should have a quick taste." He grabs both my legs and opens them really wide. He looks up at me and chuckles. I have covered my face and I'm just looking through my fingers, I'm so embarrassed. He goes back down and licks me and I squeal trying to push my thighs together.

"No, Christian I don't like it, please don't do it. Not yet anyway maybe in time." I'm still covering my face I turn on my stomach and hide away.

"Baby, don't be shy just feel it. Allow your self to get use to it and enjoy it." He has moved up the bed now and he is running his fingers through my hair. I turn to face him and he kisses my lips. He pulls me to him and flips me over so that I'm under him again. He starts kissing me passionately and rubbing small circles on my hip with his thumbs. My body is on fire and I'm so wet, it's uncomfortable.

He moves back down and starts licking me again. I'm hesitant at first but then pleasure and need takes over; I can't seem to get enough of him. He starts flicking his tongue on my clit driving me insane before I start screaming.

"CHRISTIAN...Please don't stop Ahh fuck... Ah.. Ah" tears fall from the side of my eyes because its so intense and its only my second orgasim ever. My body slumps against the bed and I tiredly look down at Christian who is greedily licking and cleaning me.

I feel my eyes close but then Christian comes back up and kisses me I don't respond at first but then my instinct kicks in and I start kissing him back. I taste my self on him and its so exotic it makes me wet again! I feel my eyes closing though but I really want him to make love to me. Christian covers my body again and leans into my ear.

"I'm not don't with you yet baby. I still haven't been in that little tit wet flower of yours that is begging for my dicks attention." He breaths which gives me goose bump on my back.

He is kissing me everywhere and all I feel is Christian. I can't get away from him. He is covering my whole body and his face is really close to mine. I feel safe and loved. Loved... Does he love me? I think I love him. He is all I think about. I know I love him... My heart starts to hurt because its so full of emotion right now and I feel like crying and holding onto him and I also feel like laughing because I'm so happy. I'm panting and it feels like I can't breath.

His then gives his attention to my breasts. He licks and plays with one and rubs the other with his thumb. It's driving me insane. It gives off such a sharp pleasurable feeling down there and all I want to do is scream it out! He keeps playing with them till I'm practically begin for him to take me!

"Christian... Please" I gasp I really can't wait any longer I'm so tired and all I can this about is coming again... God help me!

"What do you want baby? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He states looking up at me.

"You... I want you in me Christian! I want you in me!" I practically scream I'm so desperate!

"Your wish is my command baby. What my baby wants my baby gets." He says with a small smile.

He moves away from kissing and sucking my nipples and I see him slowly peals off his boxers. He rubs himself with his hand and I see it literally grow in front of my eyes I moan in response and bite my lip. He looks up with at me with a shy smirk on his lips.

"Don't worry baby you will fit. A bit smugly but you will fit." He whispers in a sexy voice. All I do is nod. I'm still panting and I'm so nervous. This is it. He reaches over and pulls something from the side drawer. He rips it between his teeth and then I see him role the condom down his long length.

"Don't want you pregnant baby." He whispers at me.

"Christian I'm on the pill." I blut out... He looks up at me questioningly but doesn't dare ask why.

"Do you trust me?" He asks... Ow he's talking about diseases and stuff...

"I trust you" I murmur looking deep into his eyes. He nods then rolls off the condom.

And I feel his tip at my entrance. He looks up into my eyes and holds both my hands putting his fingers through mine. He slowly pushes in and I take a big intake of breath. He kisses my nose and goes a little deeper and I cry out in pain. Shit that hurt. Christian buries his head in my neck and fresh hot tears spring from my eyes sliding from the side of my eyes and I squeeze Christians hand a little tighter. I feel him grunt. He keeps going in until he physically can't fit anymore of him in me so he stops letting me adjust to his size.

"Baby your so tight... Ah shit Ana... Your so beautiful. So pure... Baby if you squeeze me one more time I might just come... Just wait and feel me... Yeah baby like that. Relax... Let your muscles relax so I can move baby. I won't move unless you want me to so relax and trust me." He says in my ear. He slowly kisses my tears away. I relax I breath in then out and relax my inner muscles.

Christian lets out another grunt and then slowly starts to moving in and out. It hurts at first but the pain fades and there s just pleasure and my Christian. He starts going faster and it feels so good it feels unreal. I feel my inner muscles squeeze and Christian eyes go wide and he squeezes his eyes shut. I think I'm hurting him. I wrap my arms around his neck and my hands go to his hair and I yank him down to me. We are face to face and we are both hot and sticky. Christian skin is shining in sweat and it looks so hot. He rests his forehead against mine looking into my eyes again.

"I won't cum without you Ana. Come. on. baby. give. it. to. me." With each word he pushed harder and went deeper. I cry in pleasure and I start screaming his name screaming my eyes shut.

"I love you Ana. Open your eyes baby look at me." I hear him grunt.

I open my eyes to face him but something else catches my eyes. scars. That's wired they look like chicken pox.

I finally come screaming and I forget about everything its only me and Christian. Once I'm done screaming I open my eyes to see Christian grit his teeth and he comes pouring into me once he's done he falls on to my body. I'm holding all his wight and its getting harder to breathe but I don't care this man loves me and I love him too. I start stroking his hair while he buries his face in my chest.

"I love you Christian. More than you will ever know.." I hear him take a sharp breath and then he kisses me again. I run my hand over his hair and push it away from his eyes putting it to the side. I feel eyes close but then I feel him slowly slide out of me and we both wince. we both look down and then my eyes drift to the little patch of blood on his sheets. I blush just looking at it. I have some blood between my thighs as well.

"Im sorry Christian I will clean it up, I didn't mean to... Um" I'm so embarrassed and nervous.

"Is it bothering you?" Christian asks. I shake my head no and stare at it. Christian kisses my face sliding in next to me laying so that he is facing me.

"Good because I'm so fucking proud of it. Mine . All mine. I meant what I said Ana I love you so much it hurts you do believe me, don't you?" I nod and smile at him with closed eyes.

"I love you too Christian I think I always have I just never realised" I say slowly moving towards his chest and I lay on it. He holds me close and kisses my head multiple times.

I feel my eyes feel really heavy and they are getting harder to open. Every blink is a fight and Christian is rubbing circles on my arm and back while I lay on his hard firm chest.

"Sleep baby don't fight it. I will be here when you wake up." He says holding me closer and resting his cheek on my head. I throw one of my legs and arm over him and lay on my stomach but I'm still laying on Christians chest. It's comforting to feel him next to me so close and intimidate. I feel Christian laughing in small breaths because of the way his chest is moving and I can't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at Miss. Steele?" He asks me in a cute voice. My smile just gets better.

"Only at the fact I have the best boyfriend ever and I just lost my virginity to him. I love him like there is no tomorrow and he just told me he loves me as well ow and the fact you are laughing. How did you know I was smiling?" I ask in a amused tired voice and my eyes are still closed.

"I felt your smile on my chest and I was laughing at you! The way you sleep is just so cute baby." He laughs again in a low voice and then sighs a really happy sigh.

"You make me so happy Ana. I have never had a girlfriend and I have never let anyone touch my chest or back. It's just you. My beautiful Ana. Mine." He whispers the last part. What does that mean why didn't he allow them to touch him? I'm too tired to ask but I will find out one day. I keep my eyes closed but I don't want to sleep but my body betrays me and I drift off to sleep. Just before I'm fully asleep I hear something.

"I love you my Ana" he holds his breath while he says it like he is expecting me not to say it back.

"I love you Christian." I mumble in a really low sleepy voice. I hear him take a deep breath I hear him smile through his breath. I also know he is gripping that beautiful hair of his with the hand that's free. I eventually feel the hand come down and rest on my back... Sleep.

I wake up in a jump when I feel something push me off the bed. I land on the floor and I yelp. I curl in a ball and hold my stomach. Shit I hit my hip bones on the wooden floor and they feel like they are burning right now. My inner muscles also hurt. Tears fill my eyes and I don't even know where I am right now till I hear a scream. I push my thoughts away and stand up to see Christian trashing around in the bed like some one is suffocating him. He must have pushed me off when he was dreaming... He's screaming now and it's heart wrecking. He sounds like he's in pain. Tears fill my eyes as I watch I'm scared to go back in the bed he is trashing so violently I think I would hurt myself. But I can't just let him suffer.

I just back on the edge of the bed and start shaking him.

"Christian baby it's fine wake up. Christian it's me Ana, your safe and your with me. No one is hurting you and you are fine." I say in a loud enough voice for him to hear. But he doesn't stop. I quickly jump p and straddle him wrapping my arms around his neck... Ow god please work.

"Baby, it's me. Your safe Christian. I'm here and I will not let anybody hurt you." I look don't at him and he has stopped moving. His eyes fly open and he looks around the room looking for comfort and atmosphere he knows. His eyes snap on to mine and he finally gasps for air.

"Your here..." He gasps panting for air.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be? " I say stroking his hair of his eyes and sweaty head. He is drenched in sweat. He's still laying on his back and I'm straddling him. A couple of silent seconds go by before he sits up really quickly and wraps his arms around me tightly, like I would disappear if he let go. He buries his head in my neck and he takes in my sent multiple times before calming down.

"I'm sorry, I thought you left me like she did." He whispers in a low voice. Who is 'she'? Is that one of his subs.

"Do you miss her?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head no before answering.

"She never wanted me. She let him beat me up and burn me." He says holding me tighter. Burn him? That's crazy. Is he crazy? He isn't burnt. Scars. His scars on his chest. I slowly move away from him and face him. He looks at me like he is scared of what he just said like a child admitting to a mistake he did.

I look at his scars again and I count them. Eight. Eight little white dots.

"Who burnt you Christian?" I ask softly running my hands slowly through his soft hair.

"Do you hate me?" He asks in a small voice. How could he think that?

"Never, whoever did this to you Christian is the person I hate. Tell me baby who did this to you?" I say in a softer voice stroking his cheek while he rests his head in between my breasts.

"My mothers pulp. He hated me and he would beat me up and burn me." He says so innocently. I kiss his head and push him back down so that he is laying on his back. I start by kissing his chin down to his neck and then to his chest. I move closer to one in his scars and I really slowly put my lips on it...

"I" *kiss* 1

"Will" *kiss* 2

"Kill" *kiss* 3

"Who" *kiss*4

"Ever" *kiss* 5

"Hurts" *kiss* 6

"My" *kiss* 7

"Man" *kiss* 8

I kiss each and every one of them and I count to get all of them. I look up at him and I see him looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I won't let any one hurt you ever again Christian. Not even your parents." I state in a strong voice because I know I wouldn't let anyone touch him. I would rather die than let him get hurt. My Christian.

In a flash of a second I'm on my back and Christian in on top of me but holding his weight on his elbows on both sides of me. He is kissing me passionately and it feels so good, although I'm sore.

"But I want to look after you... Not the other way around" he sounds like a 3 year old right now. I kiss his lips over and over again.

"Baby we will look after each other." I state rubbing his stubbled cheek.

" I know, I can trust you with my life Anastasia. I would put my life on the line to make sure you were safe." He says all serious looking into my eyes. All I do is nod.

"Christian, do you still have contact with your parents?" He freezes then shakes his head no.

"I'm adopted, you know that. I was adopted because the crack whore died of and over doze. I was left with her dead body for 4 days and nobody knew who I was, so I wasn't found. When I was brought to the hospital that's when Grace took me in and adopted me. She saved my life." He talks so highly of his mom and it makes me feel better knowing he has good parents.

"What time is it?" I murmur as I feel my eyes getting heavy. I feel him shuffle around although he his on to of me but he is supporting his weight I can feel him.

"It's 3 in the morning. Lets go back to sleep baby." He murmurs finally letting his weight go and resting himself on me. I wince in pain. Christian yanks off me and freezes I instantly sit up.

"I'm fine Christian I'm just a little sore... From... You know" I state embarrassed. I won't tell him my hips bones ache he doesn't need to know that.

"Where does it hurt baby?" He asks with pain on his face. I flush even deeper.

"Errmm.. Down there" I say really shy about it even after everything we have done. He quickly flips me over to my front and I feel his hands on my lower back. He's giving me a message. Ow yah that feels good. I moan and relax all my muscles.

"Better baby" he murmurs at me and I nod with closed eyes. I don't remember what happened next but when I turned around at night Christian was asleep holding me tightly to his chest. I must of fallen asleep. I relax into his arms and I feel the love. This is the life, being in the arms of your love.

**Thanks for the fav/ follows guys really appreciated and the reviews. I sit read, accept and review each and every review to make sure the story is going the way you want it to go. Love you all and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Minnie XxX**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Christians POV)

I wake up to someone knocking our door. I sit up quickly and look around me to see Ana still sleeping, naked. I quickly cover her body and cover my lower half.

"Sir..." I hear a really embarrassed voice,Taylor's voice.

"What is it Taylor?" I mumble too tired to care I flop back to the bed waking Ana up. She stretches like a cat and I start kissing her ribs and stomach as she pushes it out while stretching. I hear Taylor cough and then he really shouts.

"Sir.. Your mother is here. She's down stairs waiting for you sir." I jump up as does Ana and she quickly starts looking for something to wear. She picks up her dress but then throws it back on the floor scrunching her nose at it. I put on a pair of boxers and jeans and I grab a shirt making my way to the door. When I turn around I see Ana flop back on the bed and groan.

"We will be right out Taylor" I shout at the door because I know he has to give information back to my mom. Then I hear him walk down.

"Come on baby it seems like your going to have to meet my mom sooner than I expected. " I say and she covers her face with a pillow.

"Don't make me go out there, please" she begs holding the pillow tightly over her face. I go up to her and pull the pillow off her face and pick her naked body up. She screams and wiggles out of my hold standing up I front of me.

"Christian I don't want to meet your mom today! Look at me! My hair is a mess I smell like sex and I have blood all over my thighs. I look disgusting. I can't go out there like this." She points to herself. She looks beautiful to me. I see tears fill up in her eyes and she runs to the bathroom and slams the door shut. Great what do I do now? I walk up to the bathroom and knock on the door.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I'm pressuring you to meet her but she's my mom and I want her to know who you are. Baby I'm sorry please come out... Ana?... Okay baby you don't have to meet her just please come out. I promise I won't make you go. Ana?" I knock again. Great she's ignoring me now.

"I'm sorry baby we will talk about it later. I will be downstairs." I state slowly moving away from the door. I walk down stairs where my mom is sat on the massive L shaped sofas in the living room. I walk up to her and kiss her cheek. She looks beautiful as always and shes wearing a creamy coloured dress that go just over her knees and it has mid length sleeves, my mom always looks amazing without even trying.

"Hey mother did you decide you wanted to surprise me?" I ask with a smirk. She laugh and gently shakes her head no clearly amused with me joking around.

"I just wanted to stop by because Elliot told me you were ill. I think he is worried about you because you look perfectly fine." Mom says checking and looking around me to spot something wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine fucking Elliot did it on purpose to get mom to meet Ana.

"I'm fine mom and Elliot saw me yesterday in Portland. He knows I was he's just messing around." I say looking at anywhere at her.

"Then why did I have to get Taylor to wake you up? That's not you Christian. Are you hiding something from me Christian Treveyan Grey?" She is eyeing me suspiciously. Great now I have to tell her...

"I was um... Actually I was um.. in bed with my girlfriend." I say blushing and I see my mom literally squeal like a school girl and kisses my cheek again.

"Ow god did I disturb you two... Ow of course I did I'm sorry honey I didn't know. Why didn't you tell us? Where is she? When is coming out?" She asks all excited... Now I just have to tell her that Ana doesn't want to come out because she smells of sex and has blood in her thighs because she was a virgin and we had them best love session in the world that it was so fulfilling and felt amazing.

"Well she is up stairs right now but..." I stop mid sentence when I hear foot steps. I turn around to see Ana coming down with just one of my t shirts and she has her hair tied up. She comes up to me and kisses my lips mmm mint and I just stare, she looks amazing, what was she worried about?

"Aren't you going to introduce us baby?" She asks sweetly.

"Um, yeah sure, mother this is Anastasia Steele my girlfriend and Ana I told you about my mom." She smile sweetly at me and nods. She gives my mom a hand shake while my mom stares in amazement and shock.

"Dr. Grey it's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name your son hasn't stopped talking and telling me about you." She says sweetly making me want to squish her in a hug. My mom gushes. Actually gushes and then answers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia dear. Please call me Grace. I hope I will be seeing a lot more of you. " Mom says smiling.

"Of course you will be seeing a lot more of Ana in the future." I state putting my arm around her waist and kissing her head. My mom smiles at us and then nods.

"Well I would love it if you could come over for dinner one Sunday Anastasia. My brothers family and my children all come to my house and we have a family dinner. And don't think I haven't noticed you haven't been turning up lately Christian. I will expect you to be over a lot more with Anastasia." She states looking at me like its a warning. All I do is nod and look at Ana who is in deep though.

"That's very nice of you Grace and please call me Ana. I would love to come over one Sunday but I'm planning on going to Georgia for a week to visit my father before everything gets hectic when I start working. I will hopefully be able to attended another week." She states calmly and I tense. Why didn't she tell me she was planning on going to Georgia?

"That's fine dear. I hope to see you both soon on Sunday dinner. I will be leaving now but hope to see you both soon. Take care of your self darling." she gives me a kiss in the cheek and surprises Ana by cuddling her.

"Pleasure to meet you Grace I hope to see you soon" Ana says when she pulls away. She looks up and me and smiles sweetly.

"Bye mom come again soon" I say to her while the elevator door closes.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Georgia soon?" I say facing her. Then I see it she has tears filling her eyes. I don't know what's wrong so I cuddle her holding her tight and she lets out a sob.

"My... Mom brought a ticket for me 3 months before she died because she said that she wasn't going to be able to come to my graduation ceremony because she was just so ill... So, she made me promise her that I would visit the first week after graduation." She sobs and I kiss her head.

"I'm sorry baby. I want to come with you; even if you don't want me to come I will go and stay at my house." I state and she nods.

"When is your flight?" I ask so I can take care of business here so I can take a week off although I will probably work from there.

"It leaves on Friday evening." She sniffs I nod.

"We have 3 days to get packed and ready then. That's fine and forget about your ticket we are taking my jet." I state holding her. I feel her nod again.

"Lets shower baby. I want to bury myself in you with some shower sex, if your not too sore." I feel her cheeks heat through my top on to my chest and I laugh at her. I hold her hand and start walking towards the bedroom; We walk past the nearly burnt out candles and go in to the bathroom. It smells really strongly of roses so I quickly open the blinds and windows from the remote control and I chuck the remote on the bed.

As soon as I enter the bathroom I rip my top off me and I look at Ana who is naked and is just about to get in to the shower but then I see something. A bruise. I grab her hand and pull her to me she yelps in shock and her body smacks onto mine. I fall onto my knees quickly examining and looking at the bruise. It doesn't look like finger marks which is a relief but she is bruised, really badly. It doesn't take a genies to know I did this, but how did I do it?

"How did I hurt you?" I murmur in a really sad voice kissing both the bruises on her hip bones softly. She doesn't answer for a really long time.

"Tell me Ana. How did I hurt you?" This time my voice is more firm and demanding.

"When you were having the dream I must have got in the way while i was sleeping and you pushed me off the bed." She says in a really low voice. I sigh I really sad and long sigh resting my head against her belly.

"Im no good for you, Ana. I just love you too much to let you go... But maybe I should let you go because I do love you enough to not let you suffer in my daemons and vile life." I whisper into her tummy. The thought of her gone makes my heart roar in pain. I feel her drop to her knees as well and she hugs me.

I love the feeling of her soft creamy skin on mine. Her warmth and my warmth mixing between us making us one. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and I inhale deeply, God I love her smell. Her smell is the meaning of comfort, no fear and trust to me, nothing can compare to it. The feeling of having no fear when she touches me is like a miracle to me. I don't even realise she's touching my chest because I'm so overwhelmed by the feeling of love I don't get to think about it. Once that excited, scared and butterfly feeling has calmed down a little that is when I notice her tiny little body is pushed against me but it doesn't hurt. She still doesn't know what miracles she's done to my body... So innocent and pure, my angle.

"Christian how can you say that" my angels crackled voice comes through. "Don't you want me anymore? Is it because you've used me and now I have nothing more to offer you?"

"How could you think that Ana? How could you think so lowly of yourself and me? I love you and the only reason I suggested that is because you wouldn't want to be like a monster like me anyway once you found out who I really am." I snap at her holding her shoulders to make sure she's looking deep into my eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me? Why does it have to be a secret? Only I can decide if I want to stay or not and if you don't tell me, how am I meant to know how really bad it is?" She asks nearly shouting at me.

"I can't tell you Ana... You'll hate me once you find out who I really am... Please don't make me tell you... I don't want to lose you yet, I love you" my voice is pleading and thick with emotion that even I don't recognise it. She tries to move away from me but I hold her shoulders tighter. She starts trashing around trying to get out of my hold but I don't let her.

"Your ruining everything! I hate you! Those skeletons are going to come to haunt you and unless I know what they are they are going to hurt us! Your letting our relationship hang in the lines of secrets and lies and your going to ruin it!" She says hitting my arms so I can let her go. I know everything she's saying is true but I'm a blind man n love and I don't want to think about consequences or buts...

"Your going to ruin us and I love you and I don't want you to go..." I hear her let out a sob and her hitting slows down.

"Christ baby no" I wrap my arms back around her and hold her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, angle. I promise I will tell you everything when the time is right but right now I want to be buried deep inside of you." I murmur against her shoulder. I feel her nod as her tears slow down. I slowly stand from that uncomfortable position and I take her with me. She stands on her own feet and rubs her eyes furiously with her fists. She looks so adorable her nose, lips and eyes are red while her lips have formed at natural pout. I quickly take off my jeans and boxers in one quick move; I go to Ana and remover her hands from her eyes revealing her beautiful eyes. I reach forward and kiss her lips.

"Your lips are so soft baby." I say running my thumb across her bottom lip where the pout is. I take her hand and lead her to the shower.

We stand for ages in the shower just embracing each other and occasionally kissing each other. I rub her back in comforting big circles while she rests her head against my chest. After a while I reach forward and grab my shampoo and I squirt some on my hand. I slowly start rubbing it in her hair; she moans when I put pressure on her scalp while I wash her hair. She lazily wraps her arms around my lower back and enjoys still resting her head on my chest. After I washed her hair I get the sponge and squirt some of my body wash, I slowly start washing all her body over.

When I get to her breasts I give them extra care while rubbing and massaging them with my hand and the sponge. She moans again and it's driving me crazy. I start to kiss her neck leaving soft butterfly kisses on her while she arches her back pushing her self on me. She grabs some shampoo and washes my hair then body too taking extra care of my hard member. I grab her ass and lift her onto my already hard reaction she instantly wraps her legs around me. I slowly enter her and I gasp while she winces. God it feels amazing. She's so warm and tight I rest my head against her shoulder trying to calm the overwhelm ing feeling to cum. Ana starts to grind against me but I quickly hold her hips still.

"Ahh.. God baby give me a minute I don't want to come, not without you. Just a sec... Are you okay like this baby? Are you uncomfortable?" I ask her worried. She shakes her head no. Okay then we are good to go "Okay we can move now baby" I slowly start to pump in and out of her while she holds on to me tightly. I do nice long strokes to make it last because I just love being in side of her but Ana seems really desperate for a release, she's really pushing against me to go harder.

"Your so wet so warm and soft baby, it's all for me. Say it baby who are you wet for? Tell me Ana!" I say in a firm voice.

"Christian... Please.." She whimpers I'm my ear. I start to speed up causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Tell. Me. Baby." I go a little harder. She whimpers...

"You I'm wet for you" she gasps

"Do you want to come baby?" I ask her driving her insane.

"Yes.. Ow God yes please Christian. Make me come!" She screams at me.

"Okay baby, then. Come. For. Me." With each word I pound into her and she screams my name in pleasure and it doesn't take me long to come pouring in her while I screw my eyes shut. Once we are both done her whole body slumps onto mine and she rests her head on my shoulder. I slowly move out of her but she still winces. God I'm a monster I didn't even let her heal from last nights activities.

"Are you really sore baby?" I ask slowly cleaning off my mess off her with one hand and with the other hand I'm carrying her while she loosely holds on my me. I feel her shake her head yes but she holds me tighter. She must be worn out.

"Why am I so tired?" She asks in a small mumble because she's already half asleep. I have to chuckle at her, she's so cute.

"It's because your not use to it baby. Orgasims take a lot of energy, it's like a work out, and if your not used to doing it then you get tired really quickly on the first couple of times you try it." I murmur now getting out the shower and with one hand wrapping a big towel around both of use. I go to my bedroom and pick up the bad Taylor has left. I take out what I need and start dressing Ana.

"What are you doing?" She asks in a small mumble her eyes are still closed but she's slumped sat up on my lap.

"I'm dressing you baby." I murmur putting the silky black night wear on her. I easily put her arms rough the thin straps and I slowly lay her down; she's instantly asleep.

I kiss her pouty soft lips like a 100 times before i move away and watch. she talks in her sleep and shes mumbling all sorts of things. When I see the small v shape comes up between her brows its the most cutest thing I have ever seen. She starts whimpering, that's not good, but then when she puts her thumb in her mouth she's instantly okay. I lowly chuckle at that before getting my phone out and snapping photos of her.

After a while I slowly move away and walk down to do some work in my office at home. I start looking through emails and forwarding them when my phone beeps. I pick it up looking through all the missed called and messages. Then my phone flashes making a different sound. When I click on it I see the picture of Ana and me at graduation I can't help but smile at the photograph.

"Taylor" I call within seconds he's in my office standing in front of me.

"Have you seen the news this morning Taylor?" I ask him finally looking up at him; he nods.

"Good, I want that picture framed and on my desk at work and one here in my office" I say looking back at my emails.

"Yes sir" he says before leaving. After looking thorough a few more emails I get up and get some fruit. I will have a proper meal when Ana is up.

I carry on working another hour before I hear a soft knock. I slowly look up to see Ana smiling shyly at me. She slowly starts walking towards me and I turn my chair to the side and I open my arms so that she comes to me. She slowly comes into my lap and cuddled up into a little ball tucking her feet under her still sat on my lap. She's still wearing that tiny little night grown and its driving me crazy. I run my hands up and down her back while kissing her head.

"Sleep well baby?" I ask. She lifts her head up at me and nods.

"Although I got lonely without you..." She murmurs kissing my chest.

"Sorry baby I had to get some work done... Are you hungry?" I ask but I don't need an answer because her tummy rumbles and we both laugh at that. I'm about to get up when Ana pushes me back down.

"I need to get back home though... I need to pack up some more before the truck arrives to move our stuff to Seattle." She murmurs. I instantly shake my head no.

"Baby I will get people to come and pack your stuff, you don't need to do it." I murmur rubbing her back again.

"But I need things for our trip to Georgia and I want to pack my own stuff." She says in a stubborn voice.

"I will get Taylor to go there and pack for you Christ baby don't make this hard for us!" I say getting annoyed. She instantly jumps to her feet looking at me straight in the eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do Christian Grey, I'm no submissive and I never will be! Don't you ever demand me to anything again!" She shouts at me in such a hard voice that I sit wide eyed on my chair while she walks out slamming the door shut. After a while I huff and rest my elbows on my table and my hands on my face. Great our first argument as a couple... What do I do now... Elliot.. Well here goes everything or nothing.

Ring... Ring.. Ring..

"Hey bro!"

"Elliot I need help..."

**Hi there everyone! I decided that I'm now going to write back to everyone who reviews this story because I realised that when I don't write back it feels like I'm not reading all of the reviews. I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate them all. Hope you enjoyed let me know what you thought.**

**Minnie XxX**


End file.
